The Obstinacy of the Hunter
by XBrain130
Summary: Last in the "D.D. Hunter" trilogy, also sequel to "Premonition". 30 years since the Numbers Hunt and the defeat of Don Thousand. 15 years since the last time the Tsukumos got in trouble... but that time has come again. With Heartland's Terran WDC Qualification Tournament starting, the danger lurks again for Yuma and his most important people. [Sky, Holyice, Seamirror, Futurechaos]
1. Chapter 1

A starry sky.

One of those stars started becoming more and more luminous. Then, it split in two, revealing a blue and a red star, orbiting around each other. The camera flew past them, approaching a strange-looking object: a swirly energy world, half-cyan and half-pinkish-red.

The view zoomed towards the latter part, and immersed into water, then inside a crack in the seafloor. An emblem sealed the end of the abyss: a seven-pointed object, with an arc on the top, and seven pink gems. The gems started glowing, and the view passed through the center one.

Behind, there was only an empty space, colored purple and yellow. Suddenly, a black shadow appeared, with glowing red eyes. Including one on the waist.

«Enough of waiting.» said the shadow with a very deep, slightly demonic voice. «The time has come.» He formed one black energy ball with his hand. «After 30 years, my power has finally began to regenerate! Now, I can finally actuate my revenge... against Yuma Tsukumo and the Astral World!»

The being pointed his palm forward, and condensed dark energy in front of himself. Another shadow soon formed, and a flash of energy washed away the darkness from it, revealing a human-looking body, laying face-down. Messy brown hair could be see, and it was wearing a white coat. A groan was heard, and the figure raised on its feet.

His eyes glowed pink for a moment, before turning brown. «You...» he said.

«I have just resurrected you. Now, if you want revenge, like me, follow my plan.»

«Revenge... it's a word I like to hear.»

**. . .**

Inside the Emperor's Key Ship, the 96th pillar started to glow and pulse. This caught the attention of Numbers 39, who was patrolling the area. With a finger, he touched the purple number, causing particles to exit from the pillar. They then condensed into a humanoid shape: Numbers 96, much to Numbers 39's surprise.

The golden and black eyes shot opened, and the fiend looked at him body, surprised. «This is... oh yeah, I'm back!» Turning, the black number found himself face-to-face with the warrior number, prompting him to sweatdrop. «Oh, hey! Numbers 39! It's been a while, isn't it?» The yellow and white armored being just glared at him. «Are you kidding me, 30 years?! Don Thousand defeated?! Astral and Varian Worlds reunited?! Yuma's daughter?!»

He put his hands on his head, as if having a headache. «Aahhh! Too much bad news at one time!» Then, something happened to Numbers 96, as his body went rigid and his eyes became glazed over.

«No... the evil god... is not defeated... he... will strike his enemy... and his descendant... soon...» Numbers 96 said in a dull tone, as if he was reciting a prophecy under possession. Then, his body flashed slightly, and returned normal. He looked at Numbers 39. «Why should warn Yuma and his daughter!?» Numbers 39 drew his sword slightly, causing 96 to flinch slightly. «Kh... okay...» His body flashed and he disappeared.

**. . .**

«Oh... Yuma...»

Kotori sighed as Yuma kissed her passionately, pulling her into himself, ignoring the bed sheets clinging to their bodies.

She tilted her head as he softly ran his lips on her neck, while he stroked her other cheek.

From Yuma's Deck, which was scattered on the desk, exhaled black particles, which formed 96's upper body. However, he quickly covered his eyes and disappeared with a disgusted face.

Kotori looked at her husband. «Did you heard something?» Yuma looked at her with a confused face. «What?» The woman closed her eyes.  
>«Nevermind...» Capturing his lips, she pulled him down.<p>

**. . .**

Back in the key, Numbers 96 rubbed his eyes. «Uck! The human reproduction is a disgusting thing!»

Turning around, he saw Numbers 39 looking at him. «Yeah, I told him.» lied the demon. «Okay okay, now I'll warn his daughter.» He closed his eyes. «Uhm... she's sleeping...» he murmured, placing his hands on his temples. «I have to appear in her dreams.» His body started to fade in and out slightly.

**[ Insert here the story "Premonition" ]**

After some minutes, he stopped fading, and opened his eyes, with a grin painted on his face. «Done.» He stretched his arms. «Now, if you let me, I'd like to have some rest.» That said, Numbers 96 was sucked back into the pillar.

**. . .**

DAY 1

Yuma scanned the crowd filling the streets of Heartland as the mayor explained the rules to the newcomers. Standing near him were Kotori and some of his childhood friends, and their sons and daughters. Almost everyone in their group took different paths in life, Yuma was the only who became a professional duelist. The only missing was Shark. For obvious reasons.

«We all hope you win, Yuma!» said Tetsuo. «Yeah, show them who's the champion!» said Cathy. «You remember my promise, right?» told him Kotori. «If you lose, I'll never talk to you again!» Yuma gulped, realizing the implications of that. «You're joking right? There's absolutely no way I can lose!» he claimed hot-bloodedly, clenching his fist.

«Heh, you're getting quite old for Dueling. Wouldn't be time for, say, a younger champion?» said a female voice behind them. The group turned, and a big smile widened on the faces of Yuma and Kotori. «Yuko!» they cried, running to her. «Hi, mom, dad!» The three then hugged each other. Yuko was wearing a small purple jacket over a red t-shirt with V-shaped neck, letting to see a white undershirt, a green skirt with the last button undone, a pink ribbon as belt, blue shoes with yellow outline, and black stockings that almost reached up to the hem of the skirt. «What are doing here?» asked Kotori. «Well, since I decided to participate to the WDC, I thought "Why not compete here at Heartland along with dad?"» The man smiled and ruffled her hair. «Tell me, how many tournaments you won?» The young woman grinning in way very similar to his own. «All of them! And my next target is the 7th World Duel Carnival!»

Yuma gained the same grin. «Oh no, I'll be the winner, not you!» The two started smirking at each other, prompting Kotori to sweatdrop. «Like father, like daughter...» she murmured to herself.

«Is this the Tsukumo Grinning Contest or something?» said another female voice. The family turned again, to see another family. «Polari!» This time was Yuko the one who cried. The two girls ran towards each other. By now, Polari had reach the height of a human woman. Her clothing consisted of a long-sleeved white blouse, light-brown belt, cyan skirt, black thigh-length stockings, and brown shoes. A pendant-like Varia Lapis vaguely similar to a winged shield hanged around her neck, a small ribbon kept her spiked fringe up, whose color changed to grey in her human form. «What are you doing here?» asked Yuko. «What a question! I came here to see the Duels of my best friend!»

«Hey Kotori!» greeted Merag. She was wearing a white dress with pink and cyan stripes, grey belt, and a ice spike painted on the skirt, with ornaments attached to the tips similar to her teen outfit, stockings that reached up to more than the hem of the skirt, and white shoes. Also, she wore a ribbon similar to her daughter's, and her hair was longer than when she was teen, having almost reached the length of her Varian form's. Her pin-like Varia Lapis was attached to her dress on the cleavage. «Rio!» greeted Kotori. «Hello Yuma.» said Durbe. He wore a formal outfit composed of a grey vest with a pocket on the left side of the chest and the lapels of a white shirt visible, red tie, black belt, lime-green pants, and dark-grey shoes. His old glasses were still there, and his fleur-shaped Varia Lapis was still on his wrist. «Hey Durbe!» replied Yuma. «Why are you here?» asked Kotori. «The 1st day of the Varian World Duel Carnival will be tomorrow.» explained Durbe. «And Polari insisted on coming here so that she can watch Yuko's Duels.»

**[AN: There's a B/N picture of Merag+Durbe+Polari and one of adult Yuko on my DA profile, just if you can't imagine their clothes. Be warned however, I can't guarantee they are very stylish...]**

«In this regard...» said Yuma, «...hey Yuko, want about a Duel here and now for our first Heart Pieces?» Yuko smiled at him. «Of course no!»

«Eh?! Why?» whined the adult. «Because, wouldn't be better having a Duel in the finals?» she teased. Yuma stared at her for a few seconds. «She definitely has her mother's brain.» commented Yuma. «And her father's obsession for Dueling.» added Kotori. Everyone of their company started laughing.

From afar, a figure with a white cloak watched them. A growl could be heard. «Stay calm. We have all the time. Now we have to worry about the Heart Pieces.»

Yuko looked around. «Isn't Tryga here with you?» she asked. Polari smiled slyly. «No. Uncle Nash is making sure he's training day and night so he will not lose against "some nameless idiot". And, you know, that is not sneaking out with you.» Yuko threw her a weird look. «What do you mean by that!?»

Suddenly, Merag's eyes glowed pink for a brief moment. Turning around, she saw nothing strange, though she felt something in that direction. «Uhm... weird...»

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to write some M-rated writing challenges, but after being stuck with the second for... something like 3 weeks (!), I decided it was time to take a break and try to write something else so to distract myself a bit, and, hopefully, get some ideas about how to destroy my current block.<strong>

**So there it is. Now I have a trilogy. Hooray!(?)**

**Anyway, I'll say it bluntly: I'll skip the preliminaries, because I can't really think about so many Duels, and the finals are already rather hard to plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter finally! Now, for the third challenge, I have some difficulties about coming up with a decent plot, soooo... here we are. I wanted to do the finals now, but I felt like to drop a dance for the finalist party. So if you are here only for the Duels, WAIT ANOTHER CHAPTER! HERE YOU WILL FIND ONLY FLUFF!**

**Namely, Sky and Holyice. And first featuring: Seamirrorshipping and Futurechaosshipping! (f you visited Vile's profile, you should know that the former is RyogaxArielTheWaterCharmer. I'll let you guess what is the latter ^.^) **

**I edited the last part of the first chapter because I felt it wasn't right, so I suggest you to re-read it before this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>. . . 3 Days After . . .<strong>

At the Pre-Final Party, the evening went by quietly, save for the happy song the band was playing. Yuma and Kotori were sitting a table, having just finished to eat their slices of cake. He was wearing a red tuxedo similar to the one of his first time, while her attire consisted of an ankle-length dark-green dress (somewhat darker than her hair), with only the strap on the right shoulder, which was decorated with three electric-blue feathers. She had put a dark-pink lipstick. Excluding some occasional fan who asked him an autograph, they were mostly undisturbed.

Yuma was holding her hand, playing with her ring. «Sometimes, I tell myself how many years we spent together, and often I feel surprised by just how much time it is.» he said, making her smile at him. «Many marriages today don't resist this much, yet there we are, with me babbling at you at a party while our 21-years-old daughter tries to take away from me the title of greatest Duelist of all times.» At this point he earned from her a giggle. «I'm very lucky, for meeting such a... wonderful girl at my very first day of school.

Kotori stared back at him. «Well... the same for me. Obviously, except the girl part.» This time Yuma was the one who chuckled. The two sighed as they recalled all their times together. From a near table, Yuko looked at them with a small smile. She was wearing a knee-length sky-blue strapless dress, a yellow ribbon tied her long hair on the back, and a pink pursue. «They really love each other like a couple of newlyweds...» she sighed, apparently thoughtful.

**. . .**

Astral was sitting near what seemed a bar, Eliphas besides him drinking some kind of beverage. They were looking in an Astrite crystal, which projected an image of his friend. «They really love each other deeply, huh?» asked the bigger, noting the way Yuma and Kotori continued to look at each other. «Yeah,» reply the smaller, «...in a way rather uncommon for humans. Sometimes I wonder what would feel like to have that kind of bond with someone.» Eliphas seemed to look at him with an interested look as Astral spoke. «You never know, maybe in the future you will experience it.» Astral nodded slightly.

**. . .**

Durbe and Merag were dancing in an hall of the castle, looking tenderly at each other, and gently brushing their bodies together. Merag sighed and rested her head on his chest, with Durbe looking down at her.

In another place that yet again looked like a bar, Nash and his family, along Polari, looked at the two Emperors dancing with other Varian couples. «They are the literal Knight and Princess of Earth's fairy tales.» said Polari. «Does Earth have fairy tales about Knightesses and Princes?» asked jokingly Kodak, Nash's son. He had blue skin, sky-blue hair shaped like inward-pointing teeth, blue eyes, a small crown, and a short orange cape. Polari (more or less) smirked deviously. «Why you ask? Do you happen to have a secret love-story with a female warrior? That's sooo romantic!» Kodak death-glared at her cousin. «What?! Shut up, that's no true!»

Eria giggled at her son bickering with her cousin. She looked up at her husband, still keeping under observation her sister. She grabbed his face, and turned it towards her. «C'mon Nashie, stop watching like a hawk that poor Durbe and dance with me like everyone else.» she said as she dragged him towards the other couple. «H-hey, wait a minute!» complained the supreme leader. «Come on dad, lighten up!» said Kodak before standing up suddenly. «Sorry Polari, I need to... mind my own business.» he said, walking away.

**. . .**

Back to Heartland City, the band had switched to a slower song, and the Tsukumo spouses had decided to dance. Holding their hip and hand, they were staring in each other's eyes. Then, Yuma closed his eyes and dipped down, kissing her deeply. After a few seconds, he pulled back and smirked as he rested his head against hers. «What about we now go to somewhere private... and we... you know...» Kotori tilted her head and looked at him, mildly annoyed yet amused. «Yuma...» The man chuckled. «What? I heard making love the night before doing something enhances the performance...» He slowly traced her neck with his mouth, burying his head in her crook. «...and tomorrow I want to be at my peak condition... and did I mention that tonight you're damn sexy...» Kotori just sighed and rested her head against his. «You're really a flatterer when you want to...»

At the table, Yuko was boringly looking some of her cards placed in front of her. Suddenly, her D-Gazer started beeping, so she fished it out of her pursue and accepted the call. Kodak's face appeared on the lens. «_Hey Yuko._» The young woman instantly lit up. «Tryga!»

The view switched to Kodak looking in a Varialite crystal that projected Yuko's face. «I'm sorry I can't be there to keep you company, but dad is watching over me and Aunt Merag like a very sly bodyguard.» Yuko giggled at the comparison. «I bet that if I'd try to teleport away, he'd be immediately at my heels. Anyway, how it's going there?» Yuko huffed. «_The music is nice, but without someone to dance with, it's deadly boring._» «Same here. Listen, I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to show up and watch your Duels.»

Back to Heartland, Yuko was smiling. «Really? Thank you, I can't wait!» «_KODAK! Where are you hiding?!_» yelled a voice that made the prince look annoyed. _«Sorry, I must hang up. See you soon!_» he said before the video feed went blank

Back to the Varian World, Kodak shut off the crystal, just in time before Nash popped out from behind the corner, followed by a pouting Eria. «Kodak, what are doing here?» The boy scratched his head. «I-uhm-was getting some fresh air.» Nash looked at him suspicious. «Kodak, Varians don't breathe, and also, we're in a corner in the mid of the palace.»

**. . .**

«Interesting. Very much has changed during these 30 years.» murmured Don Thousand. The white-hooded man, standing in a point of the balcony where he could monitor Yuma, pulled out a card glowing with a pinkish-red hue. «Tsukumo... very soon you will know what a life of despair feels like... losing everything...» He stared at him own hands, which started to glow faintly, with the same color as the card. «And with my new powers... this time... I'll make sure it will happen for real!»

The music slowly subdued and the lights turned off when the mayor appeared from the balcony. «Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I would like to thank you for participating at our party!» A screen appeared behind him, showing 8 faces. Among them, Yuma, Yuko, Thomas, the white-hooded man. «This year, we have exactly 8 finalists! The best one among them will win a place in the Japanese National Qualifiers, and then in the Planetary Finals!» The screen switched to a map of Japan, then to a photo of the Earth.

«Who will be the best Duelist of planet Earth? Obviously, the favourite is our famous fellow citizen, Tsukumo Yuma!» A spotlight illuminated the Duelist in question, who was smirking. The hooded man growled faintly. «As everyone probably knows, ever since he defeated the former champion Fudo Yusei, he gained the title of Duel King, and never was defeated! But who knows, maybe this year he will be overshadowed by his own blood!» The spotlight moved to Yuko, much to her surprise. «This year, his daughter Tsukumo Yuko, the prodigious Duelist Girl capable of rivaling any other male colleague in the past months! A woman skilled in the art of Duels as one not seen since the times of the great Pro Duelist Tenjoin Asuka!» By this time, Yuko was smirking like her father.

«Will she outdo her own father? We will see tomorrow, at the awaited finals! Good night, and may luck smile at the best Duelist of our city!»

* * *

><p><strong>So... get ready for the rush of Dueling stuff :D<br>**

**And yes, I like to make small nods to past series ^^ (despite not having seen them yet -.-)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AHH! Finally after !6 MONTHS! (yes, I'm disgusted too by the amount of procrastination involved in this fic), I finally managed to complete this chapter!**

**As a reply to the first review: in my head, it's not like Nash dislikes Yuko, rather, he's glad her immatureness is downplayed compared to her dad's, but he fears that Yuma's extreme hot-bloodness will jump a generation and "infect his bloodline by corrupting his grandson" (or some crappy illogical reason like that) XD **

**That, and because he needs someone to protect someone now that Merag is happily married. *shrugs* Old habits never leave.**

* * *

><p>~ HEARTLAND QUALIFIERS ~<p>

| Tsukumo Yuma | Tsukumo Yuko | IV | Kurosawa Shimei | Tsurimi Katsuyoshi | Ippitsusai Gennai | Isobe Tokiko | Cosmic Duelist |

«My fellow citizens, welcome! Today, we will decide who will represent our city in this year's World Duel Carnival!»

The crowd roared in enthusiasm.

«Who will win? The same one who won the last years, Tsukumo Yuma? Or the ex-champion IV will have his revenge? Or someone else will become the new winner? We'll find out! Now, let's pair up the Duelists!»

The photos on the screen shuffled for some seconds, then all off the eight were stopped and put in couples.

Isobe Tokiko _**VS**_ Ippitsusai Gennai  
>Kurosawa Shimei <em><strong>VS<strong>_ Tsukumo Yuma  
>Cosmic Duelist <em><strong>VS<strong>_ IV  
>Isurimi Katsuyoshi <em><strong>VS <strong>_Tsukumo Yuko

«Cosmic Duelist...» mumbled Yuma and Yuko. The latter looked down with a serious expression.

**_. . . Flashback time! . . ._**

Y_uko's expression turned confused, and she raised an eyebrow. «Warn me?»_

_«Precisely.» Black Mist said. «A old menace is about to return. And it is after you and Yuma.»_

_That sick grin once again spread on his face. «Whatever. Have fun meeting the one who is your nightmare since 15 years.» he said, before vanishing._

_**. . .**_

She looked at the photo. It depicted a man with a white hood decorated with a star, covering his upper face. The only things visible were the mouth and a goatee. She didn't noticed the first duel starting.

_«_Yuko, there's something wrong?» asked Kotori worried. The young woman snapped out of her thoughts and waved her hand at her. _«_No, mom, don't worry. It's nothing.»

Leaning on the railing of the stands, she tried to focus on watching the duel. Isobe Tokiko was a girl with black hair and bangs dyed green and pink, with a wisp tied up on the left side of the face. She was probably a Goth girl, since she was wearing only black clothes, heavy lashes, and was playing a Vampire deck.

«Xyz Shōkan! Appear, handsome knight of the undead! "Edelritter - Vampire Bram"!»

Edelritter - Vampire Bram  
>ATK 2500<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

−Did she just said 'handsome'?− thought Yuko. The monster was a white-haired humanoid with cadaverous skin, wearing a purple armor decorated with teeth/claws/whatever-pointy-things and pink energy lines forming Christian crosses. He held a similarly-designed shield with the left hand, and a demonic-looking sword with the right one. −Man, I really don't understand all of this fuss some girls make about vampires.−

«Direct Attack!» she yelled. The monster charged at the opponent, a man with backswept blond hair, wearing white clothes. Practically the opposite of the girl.

«Trap Card, hatsudō.» he said calmly. «"Jigen Yūhei (Dimensional Prison)".» The infamous Trap flipped up, stopping the vampire dead on its tracks **[No pun intended]** and banishing it.

«Damndamndamn!» she cursed.

«Watashi no turn, draw.» he said as he drew. «"Karateman", Shōkan.» The monster appeared as a tan, muscular man with an afro hairstyle, wearing a yellow coat, black pants, and red ribbon on the forehead.

Karateman  
>ATK 1000<br>LV ✩✩✩

«"Karateman" no kōka o hatsudō. Once per turn, I can double its original ATK.» The karateka did a few moves, like those seen in old karate movies.

Karateman  
>ATK 1000→2000<br>LV ✩✩✩

Gennai then picked up a card between index and medium and showed it. «Sōbi Mahō, "Kyodaika (Giganticize)", hatsudō. When I have less Life Points than you, the equipped monster's original ATK is doubled.»

Karateman  
>ATK 2000→4000<br>LV ✩✩✩

«What a twist! Mr. Ippitsusai managed to power up a common Level 3 monster all the way up to 4000 ATK! This must be the reason he is one of the finalists!»

«Direct Attack!» "Karateman" let out a cry and created a shockwave with an arm slice, which hit Tokiko. «Nooo!»

Player Tokiko  
>LP 4000→0<p>

Player Gennei  
>LP 2200<br>**WIN**

«And Ippitsusai wins! We have the first Duelist for the semifinals!»

Yuma grinned and sat up. «Alright guys, it's my turn! I'll win and be back in no time!»

«I'm counting on you!» said Kotori smiling. «We are sure you will win with no trouble!» said Tetsuo, with the others of the Numbers Club thumbing up. «Good luck.» said Durbe and Merag. Yuko crossed her arms. «Make sure you face me in the finals, because otherwise I'll be mad at you until the next WDC!» Yuma grinned. «Jeez Yuko, thank you.» he said sarcastically. They then laughed.

«Will they behave like they were rivals like this forever?» asked Polari. «At least until the daughter will defeat the father and obtain the title of Champion. Even though the daughter continues to fail in her attempt.» answered Kotori, prompting a laugh from the group of friends and a glare from Yuko. «MOM!»

Suddenly, Merag stopped to laugh, feeling something strange. Something that told her to look behind them. Doing so, she saw the "Cosmic Duelist" at the entrance, leaning on the wall with a smile. Weirded out, she returned to watch the Duel.

«And now ladies and gentlemen, the Champion Tsukumo Yuma is about to fight the Emissary of Darkness, Kurosawa Shimei, who is one of the new finalists!»

«All right, I'll brutally defeat Tsukumo, so that I can become the new idol of all Duelists!» said Shimei as he clenched his fist. Yuma smirked. «Tsk, you can't imagine how many times I already heard that.» Both Duelists grabbed their D-Pads and threw them in air.

«Duel Disk, Set!» Both attached their D-Pads at their wrists, the Card Zones extending from the screen. Shimei's Disk was purple.

«D-Gazer, Set!» Shimei's D-Gazer was dark gray with purple lens.

_AR Vision - Link Established_

«DUEL!»

Player Yuma  
>LP 4000<p>

Player Shimei  
>LP 4000<p>

«I'll go first! Ore no turn, draw!» Shimei's first move was activating a Magic Card. «"Tefuda Massatsu" ("Hand Obliteration"), hatsudō! We both discard our hands and draw a new one!» Both Duelists did just that. Shimei smirked. «"Ankokukai no Gunshin (Army God of Dark World) - Sillva" no kōka hatsudō! When this card is discarded by a card effect, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!» A demonic monster emerged from a purple portal. Its body was glossy and dark gray, with white bony accents. It also had feathered shoulders, a blade attached to the right hand, demon wings, and horns along the mouth.

Ankokukai no Gunshin - Sillva  
>ATK 2300<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩

«"Ankokukai no Kishin (Ogre God of Dark World) - Kelt" no kōka hatsudō! It was discarded, so I can Special Summon it!» Another monster appeared. This one was reddish, with white bony plates and spikes covering its body.

Ankokukai no Kishin - Kelt  
>ATK 2400<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩

Suddenly, Yuko felt a sharp sensation in her head. Something told her to look back. She did do, spotting the man called Cosmic Duelist. Despite the hood covering his eyes, he seemed to be following the Duel with great interest. Then, he looked at her. And smirked. Creepily. Yuko felt a deep shiver as he disappeared in a Varian portal. Her fists clenched and her breath became deep.

**_. . . Flashback . . ._**

_«Mommy, where's daddy?» asked 7-years-old Yuko to her mother. They were in their house, but everything was dark and difficult to see, and strong winds could be heard howling from outside, and the walls creaked continuously. «Now it isn't important. We must hide!» she whispered. Then, a raucous yell was heard, followed by Yuma screaming and an explosion from the lower floor. Kotori flinched and Yuko jump-scared. The woman put her fingers over their mouths. «Shhh! Quick!» Yuko ran towards the closet and hid inside, curling up._

_From inside, she could hear someone throwing punches at the door. «_**_Let me enter!_**_» said a demonic-sounding voce. «GO AWAY, YOU MONSTER!» screamed Kotori, standing in front of the closet. A boom was heard as the door was smashed up. Yuko covered her head with her arms as a pinkish-purple light started to filter through the fissure of the closet. «_**_Give me the girl and I'll grant you a quick and painless death!_**_» he boomed. «OVER MY DEAD BODY!» she yelled back. A satanic laugh was heard. «_**_Your proposal is acceptable._**_» A green light flashed as Kotori screamed, but both died out quickly. Yuko was starting to tear up and sob, but she pressed her hand on her mouth to stifle any nose._

_«_**_Yuuuuukoooouuuu!_**_» The closet was slowly opened, revealing a warped shadow with luminous red eyes, tentacular hair, and a pinkish-purple aura. The poor child let out a muffled squeak. A blood red smile carved onto his face. «_**_Let's make a fun trip... in the Shadow Realm!_**_» his hands extended over her._

**_. . ._**

_When the high-pitched cry was heard, Yuma and Kotori already knew what was happening. They instantly catapulted in Yuko's bedroom, finding her rubbing her eyes and gripping the sheets very tightly. They sat down on the bed, and the little girl crawled onto her parents' laps. «Again him?» asked Yuma. «Again him.» she squeaked. Both adults patted her head._

_Most of the nights everything went smoothly, but sometimes the Hunter returned to haunt the poor girl's nightmares. «I... I know he is gone away forever... but he scares me every time...» she whispered weakly, shedding a tear. Both smiled at her. «You don't have to feel weak because of this. Any other kid would have been seriously traumatized by an experience by that and be always depressed and scared. Yet, you just have a nightmare once in a while. Only a really tough girl would be able to be like that.» Yuko smiled very slightly and rapidly fell again asleep, lulled by her parents' bodies warming hers._

**_. . ._**

«If you're really you... then I'll have my revenge. Finally.» she murmured as Yuma dealt the final attack to "Dragon God of Dark World - Grapha" with "Divine Dragon Kight - Felgrand" powered-up by "Gagagarevenge".

«And Yuma is the winner! I think it was a expected result. And now let's move to the third quarter!»

The masked man and Thomas took their places in the arena. The former stood silent, doing nothing, while the latter waved at the audience and smiled. «Today my Fanservice will shine and take me to the victory!»

«We'll see about that.» said the other darkly, making the Tsukumos shudder. The voice was familiar.

Both men armed their Disks, Cosmo's D-Pad being shiny gray. Then, a energy blade materialized from it, taking a comet shape, with a rounded head and a flaming tail. A pink gem with a familiar look adorned the back.

_AR Vision - Link Established_

«DUEL!»

Player IV  
>LP 4000<p>

Player Cosmic Duelist  
>LP 4000<p>

«The first turn is assigned to IV!» The blond and brunet man grinned. «Ore no turn, draw!» He placed the card in the hand and took another, then slapped it on the Duel Disk. «"Gimmick Puppet - Gear Changer", Shōkan!» The blue marionette with a gearshift in the place of the head emerged.

Gimmick Puppet - Gear Changer  
>ATK 100<br>LV ✩

«Since I control a "Gimmick Puppet" monster, I can Special Summon "Gimmick Puppet - Necrowaiter" from my hand!» Another puppet appeared on his field. This one looked quite squalid, with patched clothes, ripped top-hat, eyes with black sclera's and red irises, and wild brown hair. It had a plate with a teapot and a cup in one hand.

Gimmick Puppet - Necrowaiter  
>ATK 0<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«"Necrowaiter" no kōka hatsudō! When it is Special Summoned by its effect, I can Special Summon another "Gimmick Puppet" from my hand, with its effects negated and its Level turned 8! Come, "Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg"!» From nowhere, the Victorian-esque ovoid being with slender limbs, blue eyes with red sclera's, and a curly wig, showed up.

Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg  
>ATK 1600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩→✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«"Gear Changer" no kōka hatsudō! It becomes of the same Level as another "Gimmick Puppet" on my field!»

Gimmick Puppet - Gear Changer  
>ATK 100<br>LV ✩→✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

IV threw his arm in air. «Ore wa Level Hachi no "Gimmick Puppet" san-tai de, Overlay!» The three puppets turned into purple energy, which flew up. «San-tai no monster de Overlay Network o kōchiki! Xyz Shōkan!» The three purple streams were sucked into a red portal, which then flashed. «It's the most absurd puppeteer of agony known!» A tall figure emerged. It wore a purple dress with yellow collar, with had attached some violet spikes of cloth. Spiraling white hair covered the right eye, but the left one could be seen: hazel with black sclera. «Koi, "Gimmick Puppet - HORROR MASTER"!»

Gimmick Puppet - Horror Master  
>ATK 3300<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 3<p>

«"Horror Master" no kōka hatsudō!» The monster absorbed one of its purple Overlay Units, then violet strings grew from its fingertips, and lowered into two Graveyard portals. «Once per turn, using 1 Overlay Unit, I can revive 2 "Gimmick Puppets" from my Graveyard, and make them Level 8 and DARKNESS-Attribute!»

Gimmick Puppet - Horror Master  
>ATK 3300<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 3→2<p>

Two puppets from before were pulled out from the portals, being controlled by the strings like they were... well, puppets. «Yomigaere! "Gear Changer"! "Bomb Egg"!»

Gimmick Puppet - Gear Changer  
>ATK 100<br>LV ✩→✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
>EARTH→DARKNESS<p>

Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg  
>ATK 1600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩→✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
>EARTH→DARKNESS<p>

IV grinned widely. «Ore wa Level Hachi no "Gear Changer" to "Bomb Egg" de, OVERLAY!» This time the galaxy-like network spawned on the field, the energy monsters diving inside. «Xyz Shōkan!» The pinkish-red 40 flashed, and a folded-up body covered by a bladed wing emerged. The wing extended, and the body constructed itself, strings keeping the pieces in place. Cyan hair grew on the head, covering the left eye. «"Numbers Yonjū"! "Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings"!»

No.40 Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings  
>ATK 3000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

IV's grin spread further. «I'm not done yet!» He picked up another card from his hand and held it at arm's length for everyone to see. «"Rank-Up-Magic - Argent Chaos Force"!» The audience started roaring, while Cosmo seemed amused. «With this card, I can Rank-Up "Horror Master", and Special Summon a higher-Ranked Xyz Monster!» "Horror Master" turned purple and flew up in the sky, inside a vortex of clouds, which then exploded in dark rainbow light. «Chaos Xyz Change!» The emerging monster looked almost the same, but the cloth was now torn up, with spikes at the tip of each rag, and the hair shot up. «Arawarero, Rank Kyū... "Chaos Xyz: Gimmick Puppet - Agony Lord!"»

CX Gimmick Puppet - Agony Lord  
>ATK 3700<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 3<p>

«Whoa! IV Summoned two very high-Rank and high-ATK monsters in one turn!» IV raised his arm, as if to announce something. «This... is nothing! "Agony Lord" no kōka hatsudō!»

CX Gimmick Puppet - Agony Lord  
>ATK 3700<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 3→2<p>

«By using 1 Overlay Unit, I can gather up on the field up to 3 "Gimmick Puppets" from my Deck or Graveyard!» Three cards were ejected from the Deck slot, which were then grabbed and slapped on the free Monster Card Zones. «3 "Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll", Tokushu Shōkan!» Three black coffins jumped out of cracks on the ground. All of them opened, each revealing a blue-eyed, blonde doll wearing a victorian-esque dress, enveloped in bloody bandages.

Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll  
>ATK 0<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll  
>ATK 0<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll  
>ATK 0<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«3 "Necro Dolls", OVERLAY!» Needless to say, the three twin dolls became purple energy which was sucked up in a galactic portal. «Xyz Shōkan!» The 88 flashed in green, after which the ground cracked and burst, a imposing shape emerging from the dust. A Lion head, a sword, a throne. Everyone's favorite Duel Winner. «"Numbers Hachijūhachi... Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo"!»

No.88 Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo  
>ATK 3200<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 3<p>

«Not only this is a third massively powerful monster, but it is a Duel Winner! The Cosmic Duelist's chances of victory are now almost infinitesimal! And he even didn't got a turn yet!»

«"Destiny Leo" no kōka hatsudō! Once per turn, I can use up an Overlay Unit, and when there will be none, I win!» The Overlay Unit smashed against a green gem on the hilt of the sword.

No.88 Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo  
>ATK 3200<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 3→2<p>

«Turn End.» said IV smirking. «Today, for my Fanservice, we'll see my opponent getting desperate for being driven in a corner at his very first turn! I'll let you watch him squirm trying to find a way to avoid a brutal defeat!» A part of the audience roared in enthusiasm, mainly IV's fan girls.

However, the cheer soon died down when everyone noticed that Cosmo seemed perfectly unfazed. «Uh? Hey, did you frozen in fear? Why aren't you reacting?!» he cried in annoyance. Seconds passed in silence, then...

«Ha. Hah. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHH!»

A not-so-sane-sounding laughter came from him, while he put a hand on his face, to prevent himself from rolling over. «T-those pathetic excuses of cards... SHOULD BE ABLE TO STOP ME?! Much less... SCARE ME! You're CRAZY!»

«WHAT?!» yelled IV in anger.

«I'll show you what I mean. Ore no turn, DRAW!» The card seemed to leave a faint red trail. However, that got unnoticed, as the movement shifted away the hood. The Tsukumo gasped in horror, and Durbe and Merag looked shocked.

He was... Tahita Shiyuki.

Kotori's eyes were big as saucers. «No, he can't... be alive!» Shiyuki pulled off his eerie smile, his left eye shining with a pink gleam. Yuma and Yuko both fisted their hands. Shiyuki was laughing a little more. «Magic Card, "Space Fusion", HATSUDŌ!» He held up he card next to his face, then flipped it and slammed it on the Duel Disk, his bangs obscuring his eyes. «If my opponent is the only who controls monsters, I can Fusion Summon a monster that can use a "Space" monster as a Fusion Material, by using monsters from my hand and 2 from my Deck!»

«Fusion Summon...» murmured in anger both Yuma and Yuko.

Two cards slipped out of his Deck which Shiyuki grabbed and held up high along a card from his hand. «I fuse "Space Starship M5 - Split Jaguar" from my hand with, from my Deck, another "Split Jaguar" and "Space Starship M3 - Kha'ak Fighter"!» A black hole opened behind the man, with a orange and blue accretion disk. Three machines appeared in front of the black hole: one was pyramidal in shape, composed of pyramidal blocks, and purple lines running along its body. The other two, were spiky and angular, colored rusty red. A long pointy protrusion formed the front, and four short wings extended up, down, and at the sides, the latter two being inclined downwards. Four guns were positioned, two on the frontal spike and two on the down wing.

«Combine your powers together, and create a new powerful threat!» The three wings exploded into particles, which were then sucked up by the black hole. Shiyuki did a crazed face as he clasped together his hands in front of his mouth. «YŪGO SHŌKAN!» he shouted gleefully.

Various pyramidal block started to connect themselves, creating various ships similar to "Kha'ak Fighter", but all of them but one missed the lateral blocks. «Each of them is a fighter capable of shredding the opponents, but fused into one, they form a hyperspace vessel capable of striking everywhere without warning!» Then, the ships assembled into one thing, with the complete Fighter forming the frontal side. The smaller ships clasped together behind it, fitting perfectly. «"Space Starship X - Cluster"!»

Space Starship X - Cluster  
>ATK 0<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩

«The C-cosmic Duelist performed Fusion Summon...! It is a rarity nowadays!»

«Please, my name is Tahita Shiyuki.» he sung, shrugging. «"Cluster" no kōka hatsudō! Upon Summon, its ATK becomes half the total ATK of its Fusion Materials!»

Space Starship X - Cluster  
>ATK 0→2000<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩

«"Cluster"! "Destiny Leo" o kōgeki!» he yelled pointing to the sitting lion king. «W-what?! He's attacking the Number!?» cried the commentator. «Ha! You must be completely mad and/or masochistic!» said IV amused.

Shiyuki still grinned. «"Cluster" no mō hitotsu no kōka hatsudō! Whenever a target is in their firing range, the Cluster breaks up and attacks!» The monster flashed and split up into its Materials.

Space Starship M5 - Split Jaguar  
>ATK 800<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

Space Starship M5 - Split Jaguar  
>ATK 800<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

Space Starship M3 - Kha'ak Fighter  
>ATK 2400<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«So what?»

«_So_...» Shiyuki chuckled. «..."Split Jaguar" can attack directly!»

«What?!»

«"Split Jaguar" N° 1, direct attack!»

The small fighter fired its engines and dashed very quickly through the arena, bypassing the massive puppets. «Particle Accelerator Cannon!» The ship shot a quick burst of 4 greenish-blue energy bullets, hitting IV. «AHH!»

Player IV  
>LP 4000→3200<p>

Shiyuki thrust his arm forward. «"Split Jaguar" N° 2, direct attack!» The second scout dashed forward as the first one came back, repeating the same maneuvers and firing on the opponent. This time IV tried to shield himself with his arms. «AAAAHH!»

Player IV  
>LP 3200→2400<p>

The dust cleared, showing the ex-champion panting and his clothes slightly scorched. Shiyuki laughed, again. «That's it? You have to do better than this!» yelled IV. Shiyuki squinted his eyes. «Oh, but I'm not done with this...»

«Eh...?»

«When "Jaguar" attacks directly, it can strike once again while its target is trying to lick up its wounds!»

«WHAT DID YOU SAY?!»

Shiyuki grinned again, his hand balling into a fist in front of his face. «"Split Jaguar" N° 1, second direct attack!»

«AHHHHHH!»

Player IV  
>LP 2400→1600<p>

«And finally, "Split Jaguar" N° 2, second direct attack!»

«AAAAAAHHHHHH!»

Player IV  
>LP 1600→800<p>

IV was panting again, barely standing up. The audience had its breath bated. «And now what?» IV asked lowly.

«"Split Jaguar" is excluded from game at the end of the Battle Phase.» Both vessels flashed and disappeared. «"Space Vilevern", Shōkan.» A vicious-looking thin dragon descended on the field. It had purple skin, with some pink membranes. His eyes were red and snake-like. Yellow horns and spikes came out of forehead, nose, elbows, fingers, and tip of tail. Green bat-like wings held it in air.

Space Vilevern  
>ATK 1600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«2 cards set.» Two facedows materialized in front of Shiyuki, who hung his head low.

...

...

**[*Insert sharp surprise sound effect*]**

He suddenly looked up and thrust his arm upward. «Ore wa Level Yon no "Kha'ak Fighter" to "Vilevern" de, OVERLAY!» Everyone gasped, probably expecting him to end his turn. The two purple and yellow energy streams spiraled inside the red vortex. «Ni-tai no monster de Overlay Network o kōchiki! XYZ SHŌKAN!»

In darkness, a dark egg throbbed. «The dragon king is about to be born... and it'll kill anything that threats it!» The egg shattered in some points, revealing a pterosaurs-like wing, longs skinny legs, and a lizard muzzle. The being broke up completely its prison, extending his wings. It had a starry sky motif, and no arms. «Be born, "Star-Eyes Wyvern"!» The creature let out a loud snake-like hiss.

Star-Eyes Wyvern  
>ATK 2000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

«"Star-Eyes" no kōka hatsudō! By using 1 Overlay Unit, I can destroy a set card, then inflict 400 damage to the opponent... so I use both Overlay Units!» The baby dragon wailed as it hungrily chomped down both of the yellow orbs.

Star-Eyes Wyvern  
>ATK 2000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2→1→0<p>

The thing the turned back towards its master, charged up electricity in its mouth, and fired a lightning at the two facedown cards, making them disintegrate. It then turned again, and fired another lightning to IV, who was thrown back, not even having the energy to yell in pain.

Player IV  
>LP 800→400→0<p>

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 4000<br>**WIN**

The buzzer blared, the only thing that broke the eerie silence. The audience was completely stumped. «T-the Cosmic D... I mean Shiyuki took the match with a clean and cruel victory!» Suddenly, Yuko ran away towards the exit of the stands. «Wait Yuko, where are you going?!» asked Kotori. Shiyuki turned slightly and glanced towards them, smirking. Then, he vanished in a flash of light just as Yuko reached the arena. The young woman scowled while IV was carried away.

«W-well, it seems that Tsukumo Yuko already reached to arena, so let's start right away the last Duel!»

**. . .**

Player Yuko  
>LP 2700<p>

Josho'oji - Future  
>ATK 2700<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

Player Katsuyoshi  
>LP 1900<p>

Choko Shinkaio - Coelacanth  
>ATK 2800<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Armored Kappa  
>ATK 2400<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

Tri-Edge Levia  
>ATK 1800<br>RANK ✪✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

«Seems like Yuko decided to get serious as she just Summoned her Ace monster!» Katsuyoshi smiled slightly. «Tsk, that bratty monster won't last long. "Tri-Edge Levia" no kōka hatsudō! Using an Overlay Unit, I can negate the effects of 1 monster, and reduce its ATK by 800!»

Tri-Edge Levia  
>ATK 1800<br>RANK ✪✪✪  
>ORU 1→0<p>

Yuko groaned. «This Duel lasted too much. "Future" no kōka hatsudō! Using an Overlay Unit, I can negate the resolution of a monster effect, then negate all the effects of that monster!» The young warrior slashed on the Units, causing the blade of his weapon to enlarge and become white-hot. «Effect Cut!»

Josho'oji - Future  
>ATK 2700<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2→1<p>

Katsuyoshi cursed under his breath. «Atai wa Magic Card, "Tenshi no Ikari" ("Angel's Fury") hatsudō! An Angel-Type Xyz Monster I control gains 500 ATK, and the ability to attack again every time it inflicts damage, until it attacks directly!»

Josho'oji - Future  
>ATK 2700→3200<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

Katsuyoshi widened his eyes. «Time to finally end this. "Future", attack all monsters!» The warrior created a spell circle with the staff side of his weapon, then he twirled it and thrust the sword side into the circle, coating it with even more energy, and the blade became huge. «Future Magic Blade!» "Future" wielded the weapon over his head, then executed a powerful horizontal slash with the long sword, the shockwave taking out all three monsters.

Player Katsuyoshi  
>LP 1900→1500→700→0<p>

Player Yuko  
>LP 2700<br>**WIN**

The crowd mostly cheered the young woman, but her and Polari's families stood quiet as Yuko walked out of the arena. «She wasn't behaving like usual, I'm right?» asked her friend. «No.» replied Kotori worried. «I think she's upset by... by...» Yuma was glaring down, toying with his hands. «...Shiyuki.» Merag was concerned too. She had heard what he did to the Tsukumos the last two times. Maybe she should have told them the strange feelings she was having since the start of the TWDC. Durbe noticed her doubtful face, and hugged his wife. «Eh... there is something wrong, my dear?» Merag smiled at her husband and shook her head. «No. Don't worry for me.»

Kotori turned her head towards her friend. «Merag, do you think you can track him?» Merag shook her head again. «I'm sorry, but his energy signature is too confusing, I can't locate his exact position.» Yuma balled his hands into fists. «So this means... I have to deal with him... the next match.»

«Oh... no... It can't be...» said Kotori with a scared voice. Yuma looked up to the mega screen, and his breath stopped dead.

**SECOND SEMIFINAL:**  
>Tahita Shiyuki <em><strong>VS<strong>_ Tsukumo Yuko

**. . .**

«So, destiny wanted me to Duel him.» Yuko was looking up at one of the screens hanging from the female locker of the arena. «I couldn't ask for nothing better than revenge.»

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Cards<strong>

Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuko Tsukumo

_Arcadia_ (LIGHT) {JP: _Ascending Prince - Future_} ***Created by VileEXE as Number 100***  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>This card gains ATK equal to the number of times a monster, except this card, was Xyz Summoned this Duel x 100. When a monster effect resolves: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, also negate that monster's effects, until the End Phase.  
>ATK2200 DEF/2400

_Fairy's Fury_ (SPELL) {JP: _Angel's Fury_}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Target 1 Fairy-Type Xyz Monster you control; it gains 500 ATK, and if it battles an opponent's monster and inflicts battle damage, it can make another attack in a row, also destroy any monster it battles at the end of the Damage Step, but banish it at the end of the Battle Phase or if it attacks directly.

Shiyuki Tahita

_Space Starship M3 - Kha'ak Fighter_ (DARK)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Machine / Effect ]  
>When this card declares an attack: Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, then if that card was not a "Space" or "Starship" card, or "Vanity's Emptiness", this card's original ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase. If this card attacks, end the Battle Phase after damage calculation.<br>ATK/2400 DEF/0

_Space Starship M5 - Split Jaguar_ (DARK)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Machine / Effect ]  
>If you control another "Starship" monster, this card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn, when this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can activate this effect; this card must make a second attack in a row, if able. If this card attacks, banish it at the end of the Battle Phase.<br>ATK/800 DEF/400

_Space Vilevern_ (LIGHT)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Effect ]  
>When you Normal or Special Summon a "Space" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do, you cannot Summon any monsters for the rest of this turn, except from the Extra Deck. If this card is used for the Xyz Summon of a LIGHT Dragon-Type Xyz Monster, you can treat it as a Level 8 monster.<br>ATK/1600 DEF/1400

_Space Starship X - Cluster_ (DARK)  
>Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Machine / Fusion / Effect ]  
>"Space Starship M3 - Kha'ak Fighter" + 1 or more Level 4 or lower "Starship" monsters<br>This card gains half the total original ATK and DEF of the Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon. When an attack is declared involving this card: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon, from your Graveyard, as many Fusion Material Monsters that were used for its Fusion Summon as possible.  
>ATK0 DEF/0

_Star-Eyes Wyvern_ (LIGHT)  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Set card on the field; destroy it, and if do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. When this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Rank 5 or higher Dragon-Type Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then attach this card to it as an Xyz Material, but it cannot attack.  
>ATK2000 DEF/1500

_Space Fusion_ (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Fusion Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 Fusion Monster that can use a "Space" monster as a Fusion Material, using monsters from your hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can also use up to 2 monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials. The Summoned monster is treated as a "Space" monster. You can only activate 1 "Space Fusion" per turn.

IV

Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll (DARK) {JP: Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll}  
>Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Machine / Effect ]  
>You can banish 1 other "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.<br>ATK/0 DEF/0

Gimmick Puppet Egg Head (EARTH) {JP: Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg}  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Machine / Effect ]  
>Once per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 800 damage to your opponent.<br>ATK/1600 DEF/1200

Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer (DARK)  
>Level 1 ✩<br>[ Machine / Effect ]  
>Once per turn: You can target 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster you control, except this card; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster, until the End Phase.<br>ATK/100 DEF/100

_Gimmick Puppet Necrowaiter_ (DARK) ***Created by DragonBellum92-DP on DeviantART***  
>Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Machine / Effect ]  
>If you control a "Gimmick Puppet" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Gimmick Puppet" monster from your hand, but its effects are negated, also it becomes Level 8, until the End Phase. You can only use the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Necrowaiter" once per turn.<br>ATK/0 DEF/0

_Chaos Xyz: Gimmick Puppet Agony Lord_ (DARK) ***Created by DragonBellum92-DP on DeviantART as Number C140***  
>Rank 9 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Machine / Xyz / Effect ]  
>4 Level 9 DARK monsters<br>If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Gimmick Puppet Horror Master", it gains this effect.  
>● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon up to 3 "Gimmick Puppet" monsters from your Deck or Graveyard, but their effects are negated, also they become Level 8, until the End Phase.<br>ATK/3700 DEF/3100

_Gimmick Puppet Horror Master_ (DARK) ***Created by DragonBellum92-DP on DeviantART as Number 140***  
>Rank 8 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Machine / Xyz / Effect ]  
>3 Level 8 "Gimmick Puppet" monsters<br>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 2 "Gimmick Puppet" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets, and if you do, their Levels become 8, also they become DARK, until the End Phase.  
>ATK3300 DEF/2900

Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Stings (DARK) {JP: Numbers 40: Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings}  
>Rank 8 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Machine / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 8 DARK monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; place 1 String Counter on each face-up monster on the field, except this card. If you do, during your opponent's End Phase of the next turn: Destroy the monsters with String Counters, and if you do, inflict damage to the controller(s) equal to the combined original ATK of each of their destroyed monsters.  
>ATK3000 DEF/2000

Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo (DARK) {JP: Numbers 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo}  
>Rank 8 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Machine / Xyz / Effect ]  
>3 Level 8 monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. If this card has detached all of its Xyz Materials by its own effect, you win the Duel.  
>ATK3200 DEF/2300

Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

Other

Karate Man (EARTH)  
>Level 3 ✩✩✩<br>[ Warrior / Effect ]  
>Once per turn: You can activate this effect; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until the End Phase, but destroy this card during the End Phase of the turn you used this effect.<br>ATK/1000 DEF/1000

Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World (DARK) {JP: Kelto, Ogre God of Dark World}  
>Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Fiend / Effect ]  
>If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard, then, if it was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Deck to either side of the field.<br>ATK/2400 DEF/0

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (DARK) {JP: Sillva, Army God of Dark World}  
>Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Fiend / Effect ]  
>If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, your opponent returns exactly 2 cards from their hand to the bottom of their Deck, in any order.<br>ATK/2300 DEF/1400

Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth (WATER)  
>Level 7 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Fish / Effect ]  
>Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower Fish-Type monsters as possible from your Deck, but they cannot attack and their effects are negated. During either player's turn, when this face-up card on the field is targeted by a card effect: You can Tribute 1 other Fish-Type monster; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.<br>ATK/2800 DEF/2200

Armored Kappa (WATER) {JP: Armor Kappa}  
>Rank 2 ✪✪<br>[ Psychic / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 2 monsters<br>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 1000 ATK or DEF. During either player's Battle Step, while an attack involving your monster is occurring: You can discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no battle damage. You can only use this effect of "Armored Kappa" once per Duel.  
>ATK400 DEF/1000

Crimson Knight Vampire Bram (DARK) {JP: Edelritter - Vampire Bram}  
>Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Zombie / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 5 Zombie-Type monsters<br>You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon that target to your side of the field, but if you do, only that monster can attack for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Crimson Knight Vampire Bram" once per turn. During the Standby Phase of the next turn after this card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it from the Graveyard in face-up Defense Position.  
>ATK2500 DEF/0

Tri-Edge Levia (WATER)  
>Rank 3 ✪✪✪<br>[ Sea Serpent / Xyz / Effect ]  
>3 Level 3 monsters<br>Banish any monster destroyed by battle with this card. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 800 ATK, also its effects are negated. These changes last until the end of this turn.  
>ATK1800 DEF/1500

Card Destruction (SPELL) {JP: Hand Obliteration}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded.

Megamorph (SPELL) {JP: Giganticize}  
>[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]<br>While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your Life Points are higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK.

Dimensional Prison (TRAP)  
>[ Normal Trap Card ]<br>When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target.

* * *

><p><strong>...yep, I just used the "Back from Death" crap. Sorry, but I really don't know how to write other multichapter fics otherwise. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I get it. No one cares about this story. So I'm going to end it ASAP and then I'll move to more interesting projects, Ok?**

* * *

><p>There she was. Finally. About to defeat her nightmares.<p>

She was ready. She was not going down.

«He he. Look who we have here.»

How much she hated that voice. She hated it because she had feared it.

«Last time I saw you, you were such a small whiny twerp.»

Yuko looked at him coldly, slamming the D-Pad on her wrist. «Duel Disk, set.» Shiyuki smirked as the energy blade appeared next to his arm. «You're playing the "strong girl" part, but I know you're afraid.»

Yuko said nothing as she put her D-Gazer under her left sidetail. Shiyuki's left eye glowed pink as he chuckled. «Let's see how much it takes before you break.»

On the stands, Yuma balled his fists tightly, his face dark. Kotori noticed this and scooted close to him. «D-don't worry. I'm sure she'll win.» Yuma wrapped an arm around her. «I really hope so...»

«DUEL!»

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 4000<p>

Player Yuko  
>LP 4000<p>

«Since you're so silent, I'll take the first turn for myself!» The woman just scowled. «Draw!» The man looked down at his hand and smiled. «"_Space Star - Yellow Dwarf_", Shōkan!» A medium-sized yellow star appeared on the field.

Space Star - Yellow Dwarf  
>ATK 1700<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«"_Yellow Dwarf_" no kōka hatsudō! If this is the only monster I control, I can Special Summon another "Space Star" monster from my hand, and make it Level 4! "_Space Star - Magnetar_", Tokushu Shōkan!» A small star appeared next to the other. This one was blindingly white, and emitted a powerful energy.

Space Star - Magnetar  
>ATK 600<br>LV ✩✩✩→✩✩✩✩

«Ore wa Level Yon no "_Yellow Dwarf_" to "_Magnetar_" de overlay!» The two monsters turned completely yellow and dived into a red portal. «Ni-tai no monster de Overlay Network o kōchiki! Xyz Shōkan!» The scene from the previous Duel repeated again. «Be born, "_Star-Eyes Wyvern_"!»

Star-Eyes Wyvern  
>ATK 2000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

«1 card set! Then, "_Star-Eyes_" no kōka hatsudō!» The reptile bit one of the Overlay Units, before zapping first Shiyuki's facedown and then Yuko, who shielded herself with her arms.

Star-Eyes Wyvern  
>ATK 2000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2→1<p>

Player Yuko  
>LP 4000→3600<p>

Shiyuki smiled toothily. «Bochi kara "_Space Blast_" no kōka hatsudō!» A Trap Card disappeared from his Graveyard. «By excluding this card from game, I can draw 1 card, and a second one if the first was a "Space" card!» Shiyuki drew 1, but he glared at the card. «Tsk, whatever. 2 more cards set. Turn End.» Two other facedown cards appeared in front of him.

Yuko placed the index and middle finger on the Deck. «Atai no turn! Draw!» Eyeing he card, she half-smirked. «And now, my revenge begins. "Antimaterion Yordel", Shōkan!» An odd blue trail shot down from the sky, resembling one made by a WATER monster used to Xyz Summon. The trail impacted the ground, and from it, a short, dwarfish creature with blue skin, white hair, and robes of varying shades of blue that left coattails behind. In his hand there was a small scepter with a green "Y" on it.

Antimaterion Yordel  
>ATK 1300<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«Then, since I Normal Summoned an "Antimaterion" monster, I can Special Summon "_Antimaterion Zurin_" from my hand in Attack Position, with the same Level!» A purple trail shot down from the sky, revealing a strange, purple-colored machine made out of various gears slowly rotating, and other metallic objects attached. A white Z-shaped plate was placed on the frontal side. Then, the gears started speeding up, with one of the gauges moving from "1x" to "4x".

Antimaterion Zurin  
>ATK 100<br>LV ✩→✩✩✩✩

«"Antimaterion" ni-tai no kōka hatsudō! When I control one of them and a monster with the same Level, I can Special Summon from my Extra Deck an Xyz Monster with the Rank equal to their Levels. This is treated as an Xyz Summon!» Shiyuki stared shocked. «What the actual heck?!» The two monster's letters glowed one blue and one purple, and both shot two similarly colored Overlay Units each, which then entered into two red Overlay Networks. «Xyz Shōkan!»

From the first portal, a large orange Overlay trail shot out, spiralling in the air, before coming back down to the ground, forming a powerful beacon. «Arawareyo! "_Antimaterion Xross_"!» A monster emerged from the light, being humanoid in construction. With a wave of his arms, the beacon vanished, revealing the figure to be an aged man with orange skin, white hair, multicolored robes (but mostly orange), and a rather impressive mustache that formed an "X". No Overlay Units orbited him.

A purple Overlay trail shot out from the second portal and impacted the field, causing a sphere of darkness. «"_Antimaterion Yaraida_"!» The darkness was dispelled with a roar, revealing a purple-skinned humanoid with a few fiendish features (horns, claws, and a tail) and multicolored (mostly purple robes). Yaraida's horns were white and in a V-shape, which, combined with a white stripe down the middle of its face, made a "Y" on its head.

Antimaterion Xross  
>ATK 2200<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

Antimaterion Yaraida  
>ATK 2100<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

Shiyuki put his palm on his temple and huffed. «Are you freaking kidding me, right?» Yuko didn't replied. «Atai wa Level Yon no "_Yordel_" to "_Zurin_" de, overlay!» Shiyuki looked up at the spiraling energy streams shocked. «OH, COME ON, you can't be serious!» Yuko continued the chant unfazed. «Ni-tai no monster de Overlay Network o kōchiki! Xyz Shōkan!» Her Extra Deck holder faintly flashed cyan for a moment, before Yuko opened it and pulled out a card. «ARAWAREYO!» As the card was slapped on the Duel Disk, a giant silver egg appeared on the field, before it cracked and exploded, revealing a young humanoid with silver armor and cyan glowing accents, black gauntlets, a blue cape, and golden eyes. A sword and a magical staff materialized on each hand, which were then clasped together by the hilts. The monster twirled the double weapon as two yellow orbs orbited him. «"_Jōshō'ōji - Future_"!»

Josho'oji Future  
>ATK 2200<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

Shiyuki widened his eyes, and then narrowed them. «Oh oh. What a monster. This power it emits... it's from Astral World, isn't it?» Yuko stood silent, glaring him. Shiyuki leaned his head on his hand. «Hehe. But, let's face it. It's just _an imitation of "Hope"_.» Yuko growled slightly, and "Future" tightened his grasp on the weapon. «Like its owner, it's just a card that leverages on its father's fame to obtain some glory and recognition for itself.» He smirked. «_But in truth_, it doesn't have quite the same capabilities as...»

«"Future" no kōka hatsudō!» interrupted the young woman, already pissed off by his bullshit. «For each Xyz Summon performed in this Duel besides its own one, its ATK raises by 100!» The monster raised the staff-end of his weapon, drawing a spell circle. Then, 3 AR screens opened around him, replaying the Xyz Summons done until now.

Josho'oji Future  
>ATK 2200→2500<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

«Something tells me you're easier to anger than your daddy.» he said amused. «Eizoku Mahō, "_Antimatter Weight_", hatsudō!» announced Yuko as she slapped another card on the Disk. As soon as it was fully appeared on the field, a dark mist enveloped "Star-Eyes". «As long as I have "Antimaterion" Xyz Monsters on the filed, all of your Xyz Monsters lose 300 ATK for each of their Overlay Units.» She explained.

Star-Eyes Wyvern  
>ATK 2000→1700<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

«Xyz Monsters Special Summoned by the effects of non-Xyz "Antimaterion" monsters cannot attack,» she explained, «But those Xyz Summoned normally can! "Future", attack "Star-Eyes"!» ordered Yuko, thrusting her arm forward. "Future" created another spell circle in front of him, then he thrust the sword end of his weapon straight through it, coating the blade with its energy. «Future Magic... BLADE!» The magical warrior sliced exactly in half the reptile, which then bursted into digital particles. Shiyuki easily shielded himself from the shockwave.

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 4000→3200<p>

«You have to do better than this!» he scoffed. The woman's mouth turned slightly upward in a small smirk. «But I already am.» A graveyard portal opened in front of the man, the "Star-Eyes Wyvern" card emerging from it. «Eh?!»

«Due to the second effect of "Antimatter Weight",» she explained with a malicious tone, «every time I destroy by battle one of your Xyz Monsters that have Overlay Units, you take damage equal to half of its original ATK.» When she was done explaining, the card exploded into black mist, and went to coalesce onto Shiyuki, apparently making him feel pain. After a few seconds, the dark matter dissolved, and the man kneeled to catch his breath.

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 3200→2200<p>

«Well, how it was?» she asked slightly smugly. «That was only a taste of the pain you inflicted to my family, and that now I'm going to return you.»

For the next moments, Shiyuki's heavy breath was the only thing that could be head. «You... shouldn't have done that...» he murmured. Yuko tilted her head in confused. «Uhm?» Suddenly, Shiyuki stood up, an angry expression painted on his face. «YOU SHOULN'T HAVE DONE THAT!» His right hand balled very tightly. «I WILL NOT ALLOW A SCARED GIRL TO HURT ME!» Yuko flinched slightly, the fear she had managed to repress and to fight until now trying to take over her, taking advantage of the enormous power she detected coming from him and that was freezing her.

«ORE NO TURN!» A thick purple aura sparked up from him like a giant fire, his eyes starting to glow brightly.

And that word that froze the blood of every person present who also was involved in the Dimensional War.

«VAAARIAAALPHOOOSEEEE!»

Shiyuki's skin ripped like paper, revealing shiny armory underneath. His nails turned long and sharp like claws, and his hair lengthened and jutted in every direction, becoming even wilder. His left eye crystallized into a blood-red ruby. As final touches, an eight-pointed star-shaped Varia Lapis and Don Thousand's emblem were embedded respectively in his chest and forehead.

Shiyuki opened his right hand, making it glow. «I'll teach you to listen to your fears and how you should have avoided me!» His voice was now deeper and heavily filtered, sounding very metallic. He placed the right hand on his deck, the top card flashing pink. «Impossible!» cried Merag. «It can't be...» murmured Durbe. «Could it be...» whispered Polari.

Yet...

«VARIAN'S CHAOS DRAW!» the card was extracted from the deck, leaving behind a pink trail, as a red pillar of light rose to the skies.

Yuko could only watch in fear.

There she goes with her phobias.

In darkness, Don Thousand's eye's opened. «**Very good. Looks like he managed to harness my power in the correct way. And with excellent results.**»

When the light did down, Shiyuki's exposed eye looked down at the card between his claws, and his mouth armor moved to form a grin. «Ore wa...» He held the card at arm's length, letting everyone see it, especially Yuko. «"Rank-Up-Magic... DOUBLE SPACE FORCE", hatsudō!» The card erupted pinkish-purple light to no end. «This card Ranks Up one of the Xyz Monsters in my Graveyard, by UP TO 2 RANKS!» Everyone gasped.

With a screech, "Star-Eyes Wyvern" emerged from a purple portal and turned into pink energy that shot up in the sky, towards a vortex-shaped cloud. «Ittai no monster de Overlay Network o kōchiki! Chaos Xyz CHANGE!»

Lightning lit up the clouds as a mass of energy started gathering. It was dark blue with a starry pattern, and kept growing. Then, it sprouted some protrusions, looking vaguely like legs, wings, and a tail. «Its power continues to rise, and one day its enemies will learn to fear this future emperor!» A head-looking thing grew on the top of the mass, with two eyes. They showed space, more specifically, a bright group of dots. Star Clusters. «Rank 6! "Cluster-Eyes DRAKE"!» The thing roared, with a lower pitch than "Star-Eyes", but still higher than a "Galaxy-Eyes"; and it violently flapped its wings, dispersing the cosmic-styled coat of energy. It had the stubby snout of a Komodo dragon, pterosaur-like wings with a starry sky background and four-fingered hands, moderately muscled legs ending with Y-shaped foots. And a lone yellow Overlay Unit.

Cluster-Eyes Drake  
>ATK 2500<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

Yuko stared up at the monster with a slightly frightened expression. After a few seconds, she managed to regain her composure and continued with her moves. «The effects of "Future" and "Antimatter Weight"!» The Magic Card glowed, and the monster moved to draw a new spell circle. «Since another Xyz Summon was made, "Future" gains 100 ATK! And since I control "Antimaterion" Xyz Monster, your monster los...» «DENIED!» yelled Shiyuki with an amused tone. «I use two more effects of "Double Space Force"!» he said, showing two claws. «W-what?!» cried Yuko was a shocked face.

Shiyuki lowered his middle finger, keeping raised the index finger. «One: 1 monster on your field loses its effects!» "Cluster-Eyes" glared at the young warrior, before charging up energy in the mouth and firing a green laser at him. The target appeared to weaken. «With this, "Future" returns to its original ATK!»

Josho'oji Future  
>ATK 2500→2200<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

Shiyuki raised again its middle finger. «Two: 1 face-up card of yours becomes an Overlay Unit for the Special Summoned monster!» The Overlay Unit in orbit around the dragon stopped dead, before a lightning linked it with the "Antimatter Weight" card. The orb then pulled the Magic Card, quickly turning into a new Overlay Unit itself and starting rotating around "Cluster-Eyes". «This is...» moaned Yuko. «"Cluster-Eyes" no kōka hatsudō!» he announced. «By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy one of your monsters, and inflict you damage equal to its Level or Rank multiplied by 100!» "Cluster-Eyes" gladly eaten up both orbs. «I choose your "Antimaterion" monsters!» More energy charged up in its mouth, before being fired in a red laser against both "Xross" and "Yaraida". The two monsters groaned in pain before vanishing, the laser converging on Yuko, giving her barely time to brace herself. With a yell, she was pushed backward, the laser scratching her arms. When it ended, the woman went to catch her breath.

Player Yuko  
>LP 3600→3200→2800<p>

Yuko then raised her head. «"Antimatter Weight" no kōka... hatsudō! When it is sent to the Graveyard, I recover 500 Life Points for each "Antimaterion" Xyz Monster in my Graveyard!»

Player Yuko  
>LP 2800→3800<p>

«Now dare you recover Life?! Trap Card, "_Gunshuku Jōyaku_" ("_Disarmament Treaty_"), hatsudō!» The mechanical Varian tapped a button so to flip one of his cards. «Now, I allow you to draw 1 card, but in exchange, your monster must rid of its ATK!» Yuko frowned as the top card of her deck was ejected from the Duel Disk, and "Future" dropped his weapon against his own will, his body shaking slightly.

Josho'oji Future  
>ATK 2200→0<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

Shiyuki's face plating deformed into a disturbing grin. «GO! "Cluster-Eyes Drake", attack "Future"!» The flyer put his hand over his mouth as it started to glow. «Disintegration Beam!» The creature quickly removed his hand and shot open its mouth, a yellow laser beam instantly piercing through the chest of Yuko's monster, causing him to groan in pain. As soon as he finally vanished, the beam continued to go forward and stuck the woman, violently lunching her back. She landed on her side, the dress starting to have small rips that showed the bruised skin underneath.

Player Yuko  
>LP 3800→1300<p>

«YUUKOOOO!» yelled Yuma, worried for his daughter. Shiyuki laughed, holding his hips. «I hope you're thoroughly enjoying this, Yuma. Because you can't do nothing!» he said, glancing towards him amused. He returned to look at his opponent. «And you... don't think I'm letting you do what do you want. I know what the main strategy of you Tsukumos. "Just summon your favorite monster, and make sure to keep it coming back every time it goes down"!» he did air quotes with his claws while saying the last sentence, «How simplicistic. Yet, it somehow appears to be effective. Bust I'll make sure this time I won't be fooled.» He swinged his arm, and another facedown card flipped. «Eizoku Mahō, "_Fūinsareta Haka_" ("_Sealed Tomb_"): Now, "Future" will be unaffected by all of your card effects! You should bid him farewell.»

Yuko struggled to regain her forces; the last attack was pretty heavy. She placed her hand on the ground, clawing her fingers in the dirt. «Come on, now get up.» he said more serious. «I must be well trained and ready for the next Duel...» Her hand clawed tighter. «...when your daddy will end up just like you're now. Laying in the dirt. Ashamed of his loss. And of his daughter's weakness.» Yuko's hand had turned into a fist and hit the ground, and she slowly stood up. She slowly turned to face him, a very livid expression on her face. «Don't. Insult. Me. Don't. Insult. MY FAMILY!» she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Cards<strong>

Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuko Tsukumo

_Antimaterion Yordel_ (WATER) ***Created by Vile-EXE***  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Spellcaster / Effect ]  
>If this card would be destroyed by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster you control; this card is not destroyed by that battle. If you control a monster with the same Level as this card: You can Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to both this card's and that monster's Levels, but it cannot attack this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.<br>ATK/1300 DEF/900

_Antimaterion Zurin_ (DARK)  
>Level 1 ✩<br>[ Machine / Effect ]  
>If you Normal Summon an "Antimaterion" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position, then you can make this card's Level equal to that monster's Level. If you control a monster with the same Level as this card: You can Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to both this card's and that monster's Levels, but it cannot attack this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.<br>ATK/100 DEF/100

_Antimaterion Xross_ (EARTH) ***Created by Vile-EXE*** ***read as "Antimaterion Cross"***  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Spellcaster / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>When this card is attacked: It gains 400 ATK for each Xyz Monster on the field with no Xyz Materials.  
>ATK2200 DEF/1900

_Antimaterion Yaraida_ (DARK) ***Created by Vile-EXE***  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Fiend / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>When an Xyz Monster with Xyz Material you control is destroyed while this card has no Xyz Materials: You can Special Summon it from your Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Antimaterion Yaraida" once per Duel.  
>ATK2100 DEF/2000

_Arcadia_ (LIGHT) {JP: "_Ascending Prince - Future_"} ***Created by Vile-EXE as Number 100***  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>This card gains ATK equal to the number of times a monster, except this card, was Xyz Summoned this Duel x 100. When a monster effect resolves: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, also negate that monster's effects, until the End Phase.  
>ATK2200 DEF/2400

_Antimatter Weight_ (SPELL)  
>[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]<br>If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Gain 500 LP for each "Antimatter" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard. While you control an "Antimaterion" Xyz Monster,this card gains these effects.  
>● Xyz Monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to them.<br>● If an Xyz Monster your opponent controls with Xyz Material is destroyed by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK in the Graveyard.

Shiyuki Tahita

_Space Star - Magnetar_ (LIGHT)  
>Level 3 ✩✩✩<br>[ Psychic / Effect ]  
>Cannot be targeted for an attack. During opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-down Defense Position. (This is a Quick Effect.)<br>ATK/600 DEF/100

_Space Star - Yellow Dwarf_ (LIGHT)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Pyro / Effect ]  
>Once per turn, you control no other monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "Space Star" monster from your hand as a Level 4 monster.<br>ATK/1700 DEF/1300

_Cluster-Eyes Drake_ (LIGHT)  
>Rank 6 ✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 6 monsters<br>You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's Level/Rank on the field x 100. When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, then attach this card to it as an Xyz Material, but it cannot attack or activate its effects this turn.  
>ATK2500 DEF/2000

_Star-Eyes Wyvern_ (LIGHT)  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Set card on the field; destroy it, and if do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. When this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Rank 5 or higher Dragon-Type Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then attach this card to it as an Xyz Material, but it cannot attack.  
>ATK2000 DEF/1500

_Rank-Up-Magic - Double Space Force_ (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Target the 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard with the highest Rank (your choice, if tied); Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that monster in your Graveyard, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, negate the effects of 1 monster your opponent controls, and attach 1 face-up card your opponent controls to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material.  
><strong>NOTE: This card's artwork is the cover of this fic.<strong>

_Disarmament Treaty_ (TRAP)  
>[ Normal Trap Card ]<br>Target any number of face-up monsters on the field: The ATK of all targets becomes 0, then each player draws 1 card for each monster with 0 ATK they control.

_Sealed Tomb_ (TRAP)  
>[ Continuous Trap Card (∞) ]<br>Activate when an opponent's Xyz Monster is destroyed by battle or by card effects. While this card is on the field, that opponent's Xyz Monster in the Graveyard is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

_Space Blast_ (TRAP)  
>[ Normal Trap Card ]<br>Inflict 300 damage to both players for each "Space" monster you control and in your Graveyard. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; draw 1 card, and if it was a "Space" card, draw 1 more card.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Yuko's gonna have one of her anger bursts...<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuko threw up her arm, her hand glowing yellow. «Now we'll see who is the one who goes down! Atai no turn!»

**. . .**

The 96 pillar of the Key Airship glowed, the Number's ghostly form emerging with a grin. «Now, it's time!» he said as he flew up in the sky, towards the projection of Yuma's sight.

**. . .**

The woman place her hand on the Deck, making the top card glow as well. «Shining...» Then, both the hand and the card turned black, before reverting to their previous color. Apparently no one noticed. «...DRAW!» The card was extracted from the slot, flashing brightly. Yuko smirked as she looked down at the draw. However, her expression fell when she noticed the stats.

_Antimaterion Xevil (DARKNESS)_  
><em>LV 2<em>

«What... how... this is not the kind of card I wanted...» she muttered. «Yukooo.» someone whispered. She already knew that voice. She turned slightly to her left, to see the faint Dark Astral giving her a smug smile. «You.» she spat lowly. He laughed. «My, something's wrong?» Yuko closed her eyes. «Right now I don't want to listen to your nonsense. I'm in a difficult situation.» He peeked over her shoulder, looking at the cards in her hand. «"Antimaterion Xevil", "Antimaterion Zurin", "Antimatter Being", and "Antimatter Cluster".» he mumbled to himself, before grinning. «Perfect hand.» She snapped her head at him. «What the hell are you saying?! With this hand I can't...»

«Are you really sure?» he interrupted. «What are you...» she trailed off as she observed better her cards. «With these...» «...you can make 3 Level 2 monsters. And 2 of these will be "Antimaterions".» he finished, placing his hand on her shoulder. Unbeknownst to her, some darkness transferred from his palm to her. Yuko then raised her head, a frown on her face. «"Antimaterion Xevil", Shōkan!» A little purple devil appeared on the field. It looked like the one from the card "Delinquent Duo", but instead of a number, it had a white X stamped on the forehead. A tattered toga clothed it.

Antimaterion Xevil  
>LV ✩✩<br>ATK 200

«Wait, I don't remember that card in her Deck...» said Yuma confused. «"Antimaterion Zurin" no kōka hatsudō! Tokushu Shōkan!» Another Z-marked purple machine emerged next the demon. The gears speed up upon Summon, the gauge moved to 'x2'.

Antimaterion Zurin  
>LV ✩→✩✩<br>ATK 100

«Eizoku Mahō, " Antimatter Being", hatsudō! If I control 2 "Antimaterion" monsters with the same Level, this card becomes a monster with that Level, and gains 300 ATK and DEF for each Xyz Monster in the Graveyard!» Pitch-black mist emerged from the card, and condensed into a cloud beside the two monsters. The word 'XYZ' was spelt by holes in the cloud.

Antimatter Being  
>DEF ?→1200<br>LV ?→✩✩

«Atai wa "Antimaterion" Ni-tai no kōka hatsudō!» The two monster's letters started glowing violet, and purple Overlay Units shot up from them, and entered inside two galaxy networks. «Xyz Shōkan!» Yuma looked down at his key flashing, and at the same time two glowing cards materialized in Yuko's hand, which she slapped on the Duel Disk.

From the first portal, a yellow 65 flashed as a thing similar to a pair of scissors rose, though that the blades were in the places of the handles. The object flipped itself, and various blades extended from the longed point. The sharp handles became longer, and started to look like arms. After a bit, the whole thing was looking like a muscular man, but without face, and with two red scythes instead of forearms. A lone bladed wing sprouted from the left shoulder. «"Numbers Rokujūgo: Saidan Majin (Judging Cutter Devil) - Judge Buster"!»

The second portal bore a 43, and something that resembled a demonic heart covered in purple plates and red spikes emerged. The plates opened, letting out a darkness that floated downward, and three arms that grew long and thin fingers. A head materialized on top, asymmetrical horns sprouting from it. Two red eyes flashed from junctures of the head armor. «"Numbers Yonjūsan: Konpaku Kugutsuki (Soul-Puppeteering Ogre) - Soul Marionetter"!»

No.65 Saidan Majin - Judge Buster  
>DEF 0<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

No.43 Konpaku Kugutsuki - Soul Marionetter  
>DEF 0<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

«Uuhhh...» moaned Merag. Durbe turned to her and saw she had an uneasy expression. He protectively wrapped his arm around her. «Don't worry, I'm sure that Number won't do anything to you.» he whispered. «W-well, I don't need you to protect me then.» she huffed, still uneasy.

«Level 2 "Antimaterion Xevil" and "Zurin", and "Antimatter Being", Overlay!» The three monsters turned into dark purple energy, and spiraled around each other in the sky as another gold and black Overlay Network opened in front of the woman, and the energy was sucked inside. «San-tai no Yami-zokusei monster de Overlay Network kōchiki! XYZ SHŌKAN!» While the network exploded, the Key flashed once again. «Wait, don't tell me...!» gasped Yuma as another glowing card spawned between a scowling Yuko's fingers, before being promptly smacked on the Duel Disk! «Arawarero, "Numbers Kyujūroku"!»

A purple 96 flashed, and black blob of wiggling liquid emerged from the darkness, with 3 purple Overlay Units circling around. A 5-clawed arm sprang out from one side, followed by a fuming leg. An anvil-like thing grew on the top, before the thing jolted and dispelled the exceeding ooze, revealing its complete form with a long-horned, 96-marked, helmet-like head; flaming eyes on the chest, fanged mouth on the belly, and a fuming tail. «"BLACK MIST"!»

No.96 Dark Mist  
>ATK 100<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 3<p>

«"Black Mist"?! Why?!» asked Kotori worried. Polari looked at her friend with a weird look. «Again that Number? Didn't your daddy proved that it's useless against me?» sung Shiyuki. Yuko's eyes darkened slightly at that.

**. . .**

Don Thousand's eye opened in the darkness. «**Oh? Numbers 96, it's been a while.**» «Don Thousand.» the Dark Astral greeted him, appearing in the same darkness. «**What are you trying to do?**» asked the Deity. «Well, my plan was to influence the girl into freeing me, but... if that fails...» his mouth curved into a grin, «...I'm willing to help you inflict as much pain as possible to Yuma. I just want you to take me.» Don Thousand narrowed his eyes in apparent amuse. «**Your proposal is very interesting... from what I can see, Tsukumo Yuko seems as much as a threat as her father.** **A mole destabilizing her from inside can be useful.**» Numbers 96 grinned widely.

**. . .**

«"Xevil" no kōka hatsudō! When this card is used as an Xyz Material, I can take the top 2 cards of my Deck and make them Overlay Units for an Xyz Monster!» She picked up the first two cards from her Deck, and placed them under "Judge Buster", who gained two purple Overlay Units.

No.65 Saidan Majin - Judge Buster  
>DEF 0<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 0→2<p>

«Battle! "Black Mist" attacks "Cluster-Eyes"!» Once more, the demon spread his arms. «"Black Mist" no kōka hatsudō! Using an Overlay Unit when this card battles, it can halve of the opponent monster's ATK, and then gain that amount!» One of the orbs impacted against the monster's mouth, and it generated black winds from his hands that enveloped the young dragon, weakening it. «SHADOW GAIN!»

Cluster-Eyes Drake  
>ATK 2500→1250<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

No.96 Dark Mist  
>ATK 100→1350<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 3→2<p>

«Sokkō Mahō, "Antimatter Cluster"!» Her last card in the hand was slapped on the Duel Disk, and a ring of dark energy materialized around "Black Mist". «When I control 2 more Xyz Monsters Special Summoned by "Antimaterion" monster effects, and an Xyz Monster I control is battling, I can use 1 Overlay Unit to double the ATK of that battling monster!» Another Overlay Unit was smashed against the mouth of "Black Mist", and it again spread his arms.

No.96 Dark Mist  
>ATK 1350→2700<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 2→1<p>

«Double?!» the Varian robot had barely the time to shout that the demon impaled his monster with its claws. «BLACK MIRAGE WHIP!» The shockwave from the explosion hit Shiyuki, making him cringe.

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 2200→750<p>

As soon as the attack was ended, he threw his arm forward. «"Cluster-Eyes" no kōka hatsudō! When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster by negating its effects!» With a angered face, Yuko threw her arm forward as well. «Like hell! "Judge Buster" no kōka hatsudō! By using an Overlay Unit, I can negate the effect and inflict you 500 damage!» «What?!» The other demon swiped one purple orb with its arm blade, then slashed the card form of "Cluster-Eyes". Shiyuki had to shield himself with his arms.

No.65 Saidan Majin - Judge Buster  
>DEF 0<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 2→1<p>

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 750→250<p>

Yuko was panting slightly, her eyes a little hazy. «Atai wa Turn End. Now, the effect of "Antimatter Cluster" ends, and the ATK of "Black Mist" return to normal.»

No.96 Dark Mist  
>ATK 2700→1350<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

She smiled smugly. «Well, what do think? Is this hard enough for you? You're on the verge of defeat!» Shiyuki snorted. «Tch, I will show you who is better here! Ore no turn, draw!» The card made him smirk. «Magic Card, "Xyz Revenge", hatsudō! This card Special Summons an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, then gives it one of your Overlay Units!» A purple portal opened on Shiyuki's field, and "Cluster-Eyes" emerged. The creature roared at "Judge Buster", before sucking its last orb with its breath.

Cluster-Eyes Drake  
>ATK 2500<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0→1<p>

No.65 Saidan Majin - Judge Buster  
>DEF 0<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 1→0<p>

«Damn!» cursed the woman. «"Cluster-Eyes" no kōka hatsudō!» announced Shiyuki amused. The drake devoured the yellow orb, and fired a red laser at "Judge Buster", destroying it.

Cluster-Eyes Drake  
>ATK 2500<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1→0<p>

Player Yuko  
>LP 1300→1100<p>

«Consider this a 'thank you' for the Overlay Unit.» he quipped, before pointing forward. «And now... "Cluster-Eyes", attack "Black Mist"!» Yellow energy started gathering in the dragon's mouth. «"Black Mist" no kōka hatsudō!» she yelled throwing her arm upward. «Haha, NOPE! Sokkō Mahō, "Space Cyclone", hatsudō! I can remove one Overlay Unit from anywhere!» A gust of wind blew and flung away the purple orb of "Black Mist".

No.96 Dark Mist  
>ATK 1350<br>RANK ✪✪  
>ORU 1→0<p>

«"Antimatter Cluster" no kōka hatsudō! I can exclude this card from my Graveyard to halve a battle damage I take from a battle involving one of my Xyz Monsters!» Yuko then braced impact as the yellow laser was fired and incinerated the demon, before striking her down.

Player Yuko  
>LP 1100→525<p>

«You sure are a obstinate one!» he growled. He then looked down at the last card in his hand, a monster. «_Too bad than this monster can't be Normal Summoned. I could have finished her. At least, I can use it as a trick in my sleeve._» he murmured to himself. «Monster Set!» he said as an horizontal facedown card appeared next to "Cluster-Eyes". «Turn End!»

Yuko determinately stood up, revealing that her eyes were brighter and no longer hazed. She still had her scowl though. «I can't... let you... touch my dad.» she murmured. «I have to... defeat you with my forces.» Yuma and Kotori were staring at her, sporting worried faces. «You will not hurt him. EVER AGAIN!» Her hand glowed bright yellow once again. «ATAI NO TURN! SHINING DRAW!»

This time, the draw was a Magic Card. One with glinting golden "RUM" written on it. «"Rank-Up-Magic - Chaos Bomb"! It Ranks-Up my Xyz Monster and turns it into a "Chaos" Xyz Monster!» As her eyes glowed yellow, "Soul Marionetter" transformed into cyan energy, and plunged into another galaxy network. «CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!» The portal exploded in rainbow light, a misty yellow 43 flashing. «Arawarero, "Chaos Numbers Yonjūsan"!» Red strings glinted in the darkness, before a magenta-colored monstrous abomination revealed itself, with four red eyes, a lamprey-like round mouth, and pinkish Varian energy running all over the body. «"Konkapu Kugutsu Kishin (Soul-Puppeteering Ogre God) - Chaos Marionetter"!»

CNo.43 Konpaku Kugutsu Kishin - Chaos Marionetter  
>DEF 0<br>RANK ✪✪✪  
>CORU 1<p>

«**That Number...**» mumbled Don Thousand. Merag stiffened, a very nervous look on her face. «That is... the monster that killed you 30 years ago, right mom?» asked Polari with a whisper. Merag nodded silently.

«"Chaos Marionetter" no kōka hatsudō.» she said lowly. «When the opponent has a monster with more ATK than their Life Points, I can use a Chaos Overlay Unit to Special Summon 1 "Soul Token" whose ATK and DEF are equal to their Life Points.» The armored crystal exploded as the monster spawned a great number of strings, before launching them at Shiyuki and trapping him. His exposed eye widened and he yelled in pain as the strings pulled out a transparent shape out of him, which then solidified into a featureless doll hanging from the Number's puppeteer hands. Featureless, with the exception of wild shoulder-length brown hair.

CNo.43 Konpaku Kugutsu Kishin - Chaos Marionetter  
>DEF 0<br>RANK ✪✪✪  
>CORU 1→0<p>

Konpaku Token  
>LV ✩<br>DEF ?→250

Shiyuki was panting after the experience. «Well? What was that for? It's not like you can attack with those things you have!» Yuko squinted her eyes. «Indeed I don't want to attack. Turn End.»

«Eh? What are you planning?» he asked confused. «I'll explain you.» she said as a purple portal opened and the "Chaos Bomb" card emerged, covered in a pulsing red aura. «At the end of the turn in which "Rank-Up-Magic - Chaos Bomb" is activated, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and you take damage equal to the highest ATK among my destroyed monsters.»

«That's insane!» he cried as he tried to come up with a counter-strategy. Meanwhile, the RUM card was pulsing faster and faster, glowing white-hot.

Then...

His eye widened. «...I get it.»

He threw his arm forward. «"Space Star - Magnetar" no kōka hatsudō!» The called card exploded in yellow particles in the Graveyard. «Excluding this card from my Graveyard, I can change the battle position of all monsters on the field!» Yuko's monsters stood up, while "Cluster-Eyes" knelt down. «This does not change anything!» replied Yuko. «Save that for when the effect resolves.» he retorted as his face-down monster flipped face-up. «I Reverse "Acid Space Predator"!» From the card merged a serpentine creature with 3 large fins. His mouth dripped a not-very-reassuring milky-yellow liquid.

Acid Space Predator  
>LV ✩✩✩✩<br>ATK 1500

«"Acid Space Predator" no Reverse Kōka hatsudō!» «A Reverse Effect?!» said Yuko surprised. «When this card is Reversed, I can destroy an amount of your cards equal to that of my "Space" monsters on the field! I destroy the Token!» The creature spit at the puppet, which exploded in yellow digital dust, causing the Number to look down, a question mark appearing near its head.

A grin appeared on his metallic face. «This means, that now the damage I will take, is 0!» The RUM card gave a last flash before exploding violently and obliterating every card left on the field.

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 250→250<p>

«Oh look... it seems that now we're both down to 0 cards in hand and field.» he observed. Yuko's hands balled into fists. «This is really a fun and thrilling Duel! Now, everything will be decided by what I draw! If it is a Monster Card, then I could be able to Summon it and attack for the win, otherwise I will have to pass. And then, the Roulette of Fate will have you try the same situation! It's like the one who pulls off the right card first will win!» Yuko's expression was livid. «Enough with your shit! Stop your fucking mind games!» she yelled. Shiyuki just mockingly waved his hand. «Oh my, the lady's getting her mouth dirty!» He took a breath, and chuckled. «Games, huh? After all, aren't we Duelist all... Poker players? All we need to do to win is getting the Ace. The first one who does, win everything.» He then scratched his head. «Or at least I think it's something like that, I never had the occasion of playing Poker back in my Universe.»

He then returned to his previous smirk. «Whatever. Let's make this fair. I'll draw my next card normally. No Varian's Chaos Draw.» Don Thousand appeared on his mind. «**Tahita, what are you saying?! She's potentially dangerous! You can't just draw cards at random!**» «Relax Don, everything will be fine.» he murmured with a smug smile. «Ore no turn.» He placed his fingers on the Deck, and nonchalantly pulled out the top card, with no fancy light effects. «Draw.»

«A moment of suspense, then...» he said amused. He then flipped the card and placed it right in front of his face. He looked at it with a empty stare for a few good seconds, before laughing. «Destiny wanted to play a joke!» he said as he turned the card. The frame was green. «Magic Card, "Kinkyū Mahō (Emergency Magic)"!» Yuma's group in the stands breathed a sigh of relief, and Yuko laughed too. «Looks like I'll have another chance.» she said.

«Actually, NO.» he said with a large grin. «What?!» she cried, becoming shocked. «I activate this card! By paying half of my Life Points while I control no monsters, I can retrieve a Magic Card from my Graveyard!» «NO!» she screamed. «YES!» he yelled as a red aura enveloped him, and electricity cracked around him.

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 250→125<p>

«I add to my hand "Rank-Up-Magic - Double Space Force"!» In the Graveyard, the called card floated upward with an ominous magenta glow. It re-emerged from a Graveyard portal, before flashing. «AND THEN I ACTIVATE IT!» "Cluster-Eyes" surfaced from another portal, before becoming magenta energy and flying upwards, entering inside a vortex of clouds. «CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!» An explosion of light came from the clouds, before a yellow 130 flashed.

A pink crystal appeared in darkness, a swirling red energy glowing inside. «Meet the monster bane of the Tsukumos for 30 years! This time, now one will stop it!» The light spread, revealing a scaly green skin around the crystal. Muscular arms with yellowish claws grew, and orange bat-like wings suddenly opened. The view then moved up, then on the side, centered on the eye. The sclera was deep blue, with a spiral galaxy swirling in the place of pupil and iris. The view quickly pulled back to visualize the entire creature, a dragon, roaring powerfully. «"NUMBERS HYAKUSANJŪ: GALAXY-EYES SPACE DRAGON"!»

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
>ATK 4000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

A look of sheer horror was on Yuko's face, and on Yuma's and Kotori's too, for that matter. «This is The End. DIRECT ATTACK!» The large dragon charged a blast in its mouth, and Yuko was unable to move. Every second felt like an hour as Yuma stood up from his seat. «YUKOOOOOO!»

In the span of a instant, a white death ray was propelled out, and struck the woman right in the chest, smashing her against the wall.

Her apparently lifeless body slumped on the ground as soon as the beam ended.

Player Yuko  
>LP 525→0<p>

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 125<br>**WIN**

No one could say if the buzzer blared at that time. Everything that could be made out was Shiyuki stirring in laughter and disappearing in a flash of light, and the med team carrying the loser to the infirmary.

And that heart-breaking skyward scream.

«_TEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEE, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_»

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Cards<strong>

Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuko Tsukumo

_Antimaterion Xevil_ (DARK)  
>Level 2 ✩✩<br>[ Fiend / Effect ]  
>When is used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon: You can target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; attach the top 2 cards of your Deck to that target as Xyz Materials. If you control a monster with the same Level as this card: You can Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to both this card's and that monster's Levels, but it cannot attack this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.<br>ATK/200 DEF/200

_Antimaterion Zurin_ (DARK)  
>Level 1 ✩<br>[ Machine / Effect ]  
>If you Normal Summon an "Antimaterion" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position, then you can make this card's Level equal to that monster's Level. If you control a monster with the same Level as this card: You can Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to both this card's and that monster's Levels, but it cannot attack this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.<br>ATK/100 DEF/100

Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos (DARK) {JP: "Chaos Numbers 43: Soul-Puppeteering Ogre God - Chaos Marionetter"}  
>Rank 3 ✪✪✪<br>[ Fiend / Xyz / Effect ]  
>4 Level 3 DARK monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 43: Manipulator of Souls", it gains these effects.  
>● Once per turn, if your opponent controls a face-up monster whose ATK is higher than their Life Points: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 "Manipulator Token" (Fiend-TypeDARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?). (When Summoned, its ATK and DEF become equal to your opponent's current Life Points.) ● "Manipulator Token" cannot be destroyed by battle, you take no battle damage from attacks involving that Token, also this card gains ATK equal to the battle damage you would have taken from those battles. ● During each Battle Phase, "Manipulator Token" can attack up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to this card.  
>ATK0 DEF/0

Number 43: Manipulator of Souls (DARK) {JP: "Numbers 43: Soul-Puppeteering Ogre - Soul Marionetter"}  
>Rank 2 ✪✪<br>[ Fiend / Xyz / Effect ]  
>3 Level 2 DARK monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 "Number" monster in your Graveyard; equip that target to this card. While equipped with a "Number" monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. When you gain Life Points: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the amount of Life Points gained. If you do: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the same amount. During either player's turn, when a card effect is activated that targets a card(s) equipped to this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect.  
>ATK0 DEF/0

Number 65: Djinn Buster (DARK) {JP: "Numbers 65: Judging Cutter Devil - Judge Buster"}** *"Split-Decision" is a lame translation***  
>Rank 2 ✪✪<br>[ Fiend / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 2 monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
>ATK1300 DEF/0

Number 96: Dark Mist (DARK) {JP: "Numbers 96: Black Mist"}  
>Rank 2 ✪✪<br>[ Fiend / Xyz / Effect ]  
>3 Level 2 DARK monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of that opponent's attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains that same amount of ATK.  
>ATK100 DEF/1000

_Antimatter Being_ (SPELL) ***I think it's pretty obvious this card would become a Trap in reality***  
>[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]<br>If you control exactly 2 "Antimaterion" monsters with the same Level: Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Fiend-Type/DARK/ATK ?/DEF ?) with the same Level as those "Antimaterion" monsters you control. (This card is also still a Trap Card.) While this card is an Effect Monster, it gains 300 ATK and DEF for each Xyz Monster in the Graveyards.

_Clustering Antimatter_ (SPELL) {JP: "_Antimatter Cluster_"}  
>[ Quick-Play Spell Card (↯) ]<br>When an Xyz Monster you control battles an opponent's monster, if you control 2 or more Xyz Monsters Xyz Summoned by the effect of an "Antimaterion" monster: Double the ATK of that battling monster you control until the end of the turn, then detach 1 Xyz Material from it. If you would take damage from a battle involving an Xyz Monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve that damage.

Rank-Up-Magic - Explosive Chaos (SPELL) {JP: "Rank-Up-Magic - Chaos Bomb"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated: Destroy all monsters on the field, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the highest ATK on the field among the destroyed monsters under your control.

Manipulator Token (DARK) {JP: "Soul Token"}  
>Level 1 ✩<br>[ Fiend / Token ]  
>Special Summoned with the effect of "Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos".<br>ATK/? DEF/?

Shiyuki Tahita

_Acid Space Predator_ (WATER)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Rock / Flip / Effect ]  
>FLIP: Destroy cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Space" monsters you control.<br>Cannot be Normal Summoned.  
>ATK1500 DEF/1000

_Space Star - Magnetar_ (LIGHT)  
>Level 3 ✩✩✩<br>[ Pyro / Effect ]  
>Cannot be targeted for an attack. During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; change the battle position of all monsters on the field (this is a Quick Effect).<br>ATK/600 DEF/100  
><strong>Note: Sorry, I know I changed this card's effects various times, but I needed to in order to end the Duel like I planned.<strong>

_Cluster-Eyes Drake_ (LIGHT)  
>Rank 6 ✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 6 monsters<br>You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's Level/Rank on the field x 100. When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, then attach this card to it as an Xyz Material, but it cannot attack or activate its effects this turn.  
>ATK2500 DEF/2000

_Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon_ (LIGHT) {JP: "_Numbers 130: Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon_"}  
>Rank 8 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 8 "Space" monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. If the control of this face-up card switches: Its new controller takes 2000 damage. During either player's turn: You can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to your Graveyard, then target 1 "Number" monster your opponent controls; place 1 Space Counter on that target. "Number" monsters with Space Counters are changed to Defense Position, also their effects are negated.  
>ATK4000 DEF/4000

_Emergency Spell_ (SPELL) {JP: "_Emergency Magic_"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>At the start of your Main Phase 1, if you control no monsters: Pay half of your LP; add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Rank-Up-Magic - Double Space Force (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Target the 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard with the highest Rank (your choice, if tied); Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that monster in your Graveyard, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, negate the effects of 1 monster your opponent controls, and attach 1 face-up card your opponent controls to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material.

Xyz Revenge (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>If your opponent controls an Xyz Monster that has Xyz Material: Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, then take 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to the monster Special Summoned by this effect.

_Sealed Tomb_ (TRAP)  
>[ Continuous Trap Card (∞) ]<br>Activate when an opponent's Xyz Monster is destroyed by battle or by card effects. While this card is on the field, that opponent's Xyz Monster in the Graveyard is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuko was laying on the bed unconscious. Some parts of her body were covered by bandages.

Yuma was sitting in a chair beside her bed, staring down and keeping his hands folded. Kotori put an hand on his shoulder.

«Stop blaming yourself dear. Even if you tried to stop her, she would still have charged at him head-on.» she said softly.

«I know that.» he let out a groan. «I'm blaming myself for having that goddamn dream.»

«Yuma...» she breathed, shaking her head. He turned to say her something, but he stopped when he noticed she was holding a frying pan. «...what are you going to do with that?» he asked weirded.

«Oh, about his...» she started, feeling a bit embarrassed by the question. «...might as well have something to use for repelling that freak if he tries to... get near me again...» she explained with a titter.

Yuma stared at her for a good ten seconds, before hanging his head down and smiling slightly. «Who knows, it might be a good idea.» he murmured.

In that moment, a portal opened, making way for a light blue head. «Hey guys, what's up? Why Yuko's energy signal tracks... down... here...» Tryga looked laid-back at first, but as he noticed the situation in the room, he slowly dropped his relaxation.

«What... the...» he murmured confused, slowly walking to the bed.

«Tahita Shiyuki... the man who I dreamed...» said Yuma, «He's back.»

«And Yuko, took a full-force strike from his Over-Hundred Number. Her injures aren't severe, but she was still knocked out.»

Wide-eyed, Tryga stood there silent, gently placing his hand over hers, before grabbing it. «Yuko...» he whispered, «How could have I missed this...?» he whispered to himself sadly. Yuma and Kotori watched him silently.

From the doorway appeared Polari. «Ah, cousin. So I was right, you're here.»

The young man didn't replied, making her think that this was a bad moment for her usual jokes about him and the young woman.

Yuma stood up and placed his hand on Tryga's shoulder. «Now it's my turn. I'll absolutely pass, so that I can avenge her. So don't worry.»

Tryga again didn't reacted, he just caressed the back of Yuko's hand with his thumb. «I was just coming here to spend some time with you, now that I managed to evade my dad.» he whispered to himself. «I wish I did that a bit sooner...»

**. . .**

Yuma reached his place in the area, fumbling nervously with his Deck. The Karate guy (the opponent) looked at him unimpressed, with his arms folded. When Yuma put his Duel Disk in place on his arm, the guy let out a breath, turned around, and started leaving.

«Oi! Where do you think are you going!?» yelled Yuma.

The man stopped. «I don't think this Duel will be of any use. I probably have no hopes of defeating the reigning Duel King, have I?» Yuma just stared at him. «Plus, I'll probably only waste your time. Time that you could use to avenge the disgrace that hit your family.» Yuma's eyes widened.

With that, the opponent left. Immediately after, the following enemy appeared in a flash of light. «Very well, then!» announced Shiyuki, «Looks like our battle will be anticipated!»

Shiyuki then spread his arms wide. «Varialphose!» His skin ripped again, and he resumed his wild-haired metallic form. The ruby eye gleamed, as the silver D-Pad constructed on his left forearm, before the comet-shaped red energy blade jutted out. Both Duelists drew their first 5 cards.

«DUEL!»

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 4000<p>

Player Yuma  
>LP 4000<p>

«I'll go first! Draw!» announced Yuma as he pulled the 6th card. He examined his hand very carefully. «Stay calm Yuma.» he said to himself. «You gotta keep a cool head. Otherwise, the slightest mistake is literally fatal against him.»

As he picked up one of his cards, he looked up with a serious expression. «"Gogogo Goram", Shōkan!» A monster emerged on Yuma's side of the field: it looked like a giant robot with red body, brownish-gray arms, a glowing azure eye, and a spiked club in its right hand.

Gogogo Goram  
>ATK 2300<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«Every time this card is Summoned, its Battle Position automatically changes!» The monster promptly knelt down and turned blue.

Gogogo Goram  
>DEF 0<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«Then, since I control a Defense Position "Gogogo" monster: "Gogogo Defender", Tokushu Shōkan!» This monster was also a giant robot. Instead of forearms it had large and flat shields.

Gogogo Defender  
>DEF 2300<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«Lever 4 "Gogogo" monsters ni-tai, Overlay!» The two monsters shot up as orange energy, before being sucked inside the golden galaxy vortex. «Xyz Shōkan!» The red 39 flashed, before the white sheated form emerged from the darkness. It soon unfolded into an humanoid form. «Arawarero, "Numbers Sanjūkyū"! "Kibō'ō Hope"!»

No.39 Hope  
>DEF 2000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

Shiyuki smirked. «Obviously, in Defense Position.» Yuma picked up 2 more cards, and slapped them on the Duel Disk. «2 cards set! Turn End!»

«Ore no turn, draw!» Shiyuki looked with a large smile at his hand. «So, Yuma, do you remember what I said in our last Duel? Specifically, about the Summoning methods?» Yuma grunted. «Why?» «Oh, now you'll see.» he teased, before holding up two cards. «From the hand, "Space Star - White Giant" no kōka hatsudō! If you're the only one who controls monsters, I can Special Summon this card plus 1 other Level 4 or lower "Space" monster from my hand!» Two monsters came out on the field: the first was a large ball of pure white light, the second was the small purple dragon he had use so often recently.

Space Star - White Giant  
>ATK 1800<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

Space Vilevern  
>ATK 1600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«Level 4 "Space" monsters ni-tai, Overlay!» The two monsters turned into yellow energy, and swirled into a red vortex. «Xyz Shōkan!» The portal flashed, and an humanoid monster emerged. It looked vaguely like "Rhapsody in Berserk", having a complex sparking-white armor that completely covered the body. An orange cape was draped to his back, hiding fuel tanks for a jetpack. A golden crown was placed on the top of the head, and the visor was jet-back, with some green lines forming an angry emoticon-like face. The monster swung two metal sticks, before pressing a button on both, activating red knife-like laser blades. «The being with the honor to be the King's right hand! "Space Lord - Celes"!»

Space Lord - Celes  
>ATK 2400<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

«"Celes" no kōka hatsudō! When Special Summoned, it lets me discard the top card of my Deck to draw another!» The picked up the first two card of his Deck, and inserted into the Graveyard the first one. «Now Magic Card, "Xyz Energy" hatsudō! I can use an Overlay Unit of mine to destroy one monster you control!» His monster slashed one of the purple orbs with one of his laser swords.

Space Lord - Celes  
>ATK 2400<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2 → 1<p>

«Trap hatsudō, "Xyz Reflect"!» yelled Yuma. «It negates and destroys an effect destroying an Xyz Monster, and inflicts you 800 points of damage!»

«Fool! Trap Card, "Space Mirrors"! The damage is negated, then 1 or your monsters loses the same amount of points AND changes its battle position!» Yuma gasped as "Hope" was forced into a standing up position.

No.39 Hope  
>ATK 2500 → 1700<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2<p>

«Very well. "Celes" no kōka hatsudō! One per turn, I can use an Overlay Unit to add 1 "Space" Magic or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand.» The armored humanoid slashed its last purple orb, before a card was ejected from Shiyuki's Deck slot.

Space Lord - Celes  
>ATK 2400<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1 → 0<p>

«Magic Card, "Space Fusion", hatsudō!» A dark spiraling vortex opened behind him. «With this card, by sending listed Fusion Material Monsters from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!» Yuma frowned. «It's the card that defeated IV.» he whispered to himself. Shiyuki held up two cards. «My fusing monsters are "Space Star - Blue Giant" and "Space Planet - Water"!» A very large ball of blue light and one of water materialized next to the vortex, before being sucked inside. «Here comes the dragon emperor of the frozen-solid stars! Yūgō Shōkan!»The vortex imploded before flashing.

A loud sound was heard, one similar to a whale's song. A large creature started descending from the sky. It looked like a light-blue dragon. Instead of the usual skins or feathers, the wings where made of shining particles, like a comet's tail. Also, a mane looking like an aurora flowed from the neck and the tip of the tail. When its feet touched the ground, it instantly iced over. «"Comet Ice Space Dragon"!»

Comet Ice Space Dragon  
>ATK 2600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Yuma looked up in surprise. «A Level 8 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster... and it is WATER-Attribute... it's just like if it was a counterpart to "Space Solar Dragon"...» Shiyuki chuckled. «Now that you mention it... monsters Special Summoned by the effect of "White Giant" are excluded from game instead of going to the Graveyard.»

«So what?» asked Yuma. «So, I can use the effect of "Comet Ice".» answered Shiyuki. Said monster howled. «Once per turn, I can add 2 of my excluded card to my hand!» he explained as he held two glowing cards in his right hand.

«Eh!?» gasped Yuma surprised. «As I still haven't Normal Summed yet, "White Giant" Tsūjō Shōkan! And after that, I use the effect of "Vilevern"!» The two monsters from before reappeared again in front of the metallic man.

Space Star - White Giant  
>ATK 1800<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

Space Vilevern  
>ATK 1600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«Then! Ore wa Level yon no "Vilevern" ni "White Giant" o...» he dramatically paused a moment. «...Tuning!» The ball of light exploded into four shining orbs that morphed into green rings, which then lined up around the small dragon. «What?! Another Tuner!?» cried Yuma. "Vilevern" turned into four little stars before a stream of light shot through the rings. «Here comes the dragon emperor of the blazing stars! Synchro Shōkan!»

✩ 4 + ✩ 4 = ✩ 8

A loud roar was heard. Then another. Then, two different roars at the same time. A ball of fire descend on the field. It slowly began to dissipate, revealing a white dragon. A long tail whipped. Two large wings of flames flapped. Two heads roared. «"Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon"!»

Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon  
>ATK 2600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«Those two...!» breathed Yuma. «Magic Card, "Seifū no Hōsatsu" ("Treasure Cards of Star Wind")!» said Shiyuki using his last card. «As I control 2 or more "Space" monster, I draw 2 cards from my Deck!» He did just that, before slapping one on the Disk. «Sokkō Mahō, "Galaxy Storm"! I can destroy an Xyz Monster without Overlay Units» Yuma was confused. «But "Hope" still haves them!»

«This card is not targeting "Hope".» smirked Shiyuki. At that, "Celes" promptly blew up. «Why you destroyed your own Xyz Monster?» wondered Yuma. «Because when "Celes" is destroyed without Overlay Units, I can Xyz Summon my "Number 130" by using it as the Xyz Material!»

«The heck?!» gasped Yuma.

«Xyz Change!» announced Shiyuki pointing his arm up. A explosion of rainbow light enveloped the field, followed by darkness, and then a yellow 130 glowing. «Manifest yourself, "Numbers 130"!» Two arms and two legs shot out from a scaly winged orb, before the head grew and the galaxies in the eyes flashed. «"Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon"!» The creature's powerful roar was enough to completely dispel the darkness.

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
>ATK 4000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

Yuma frowned. «That monster again...» He then looked at the two other Dragons. «Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz... all on the same side of the field... no one ever did this.» he murmured to himself.

**. . . Meanwhile, in another city . . .**

A man and a woman were sitting on a sofa, watching the Duel. The woman had magenta hair and light blue eyes, and the man was moderately tan and bald, with silver eyes. The woman had a baby with silver hair between her arms. «Look Leo! It's just like you wanted: Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, all in the same Deck!» The man squinted his eyes, observing the match with great interest. «Yes... just like I wanted.»

**. . . Back in Heartland . . .**

Shiyuki thrust his arm forward. «Even though it can't attack, I can still use its effect!» "Galaxy-Eyes" roared as the lone Overlay Unit slammed against the red crystal on its chest. «By using an Overlay Unit, 1 face-up monster on the field is destroyed, and you take damage equal to its ATK!»

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
>ATK 4000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1 → 0<p>

«The ATK of "Hope" is 1700. Followed by the two attacks of my 2600 ATK Dragons, you're dead!» said Shiyuki as "Galaxy-Eyes" charged the energy blast in the chest gem. «You wish!» yelled Yuma. «Trap hatsudō! "Ō no Hadō" ("Surge of the Emperor")!» The purple card flipped, revealing an artwork depicting "Hope" itself. «By using an Overlay Unit of mine, I can negate the destruction by card effects of my Xyz Monsters for this turn!» One of the Overlay Units of "Hope" slammed against his chest, before the winged warrior constructed a barrier with its wings, just in time as the Dragon fired the blast, which crashed harmlessly against it.

No.39 Hope  
>ATK 1700<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2 → 1<p>

«Damn you! "Comet Ice"! "Solar Dragon"! Make him eat dust! Frozen Void Wrath and Double Solar Inferno Blast!» The two dragons started charging their attacks: "Comet Ice Space Dragon" was harvesting water vapor from the air into his mouth, electrically charging and cooling it down in order to generate a freeze lightning; while "Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon" was igniting good old fireballs. Yuma was moving to negate the attack of "Space Solar Dragon", as it could Special Summon monsters when it inflicted damage, until a memory from the last time hit him.

**. . .**

_«Now, my Synchro doesn't deals damage if it attacks an Attack Position monster, but it can inflict it when the attack target is in Defense Position!»_

**. . .**

«Right.» whispered Yuma. «"Hope" no kōka hatsudō! I use its Overlay Unit to negate the attack of "Comet Ice"!» The last yellow orb was used up as well, and another wing barrier was constructed, and deflected the blue lightning.

No.39 Hope  
>ATK 1700<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1 → 0<p>

«"Numbers" can only be destroyed by battle by another "Number", and since "Space Solar Dragon" doesn't deal damage to Attack Position monsters, the second attacks fails!» The plasma blast hit "Hope", but nothing happened.

«Dammit.» growled Shiyuki balling his hand into a fist. «Turn End.» Yuma breathed in relief for having survived the turn, and with all of his Life. But he knew he wouldn't be so lucky next time.

«Oi! Make me some room!» yelled a female voice. Yuma looked at the stands, and saw Yuko standing near the railing, using Tryga as a support. «Yuko? What are you doing here? You should be resting.» told Kotori a bit worried. «You know how's your daughter, Mrs. Tsukumo.» commented Polari from behind the other two young adults. «She was stubbornly resoluted to return here and watch her dad kick that man's posterior, even though she couldn't stand up straight. So the little crushed prince stubbornly decided to have her use him as if he was a crutch.» Yuko and Tryga glared her daggers, which made the princess giggle.

Then, Yuko turned to her father. «Whatever! Dad, even if that jerk uses all the Summons, I know that you can do this! Remember what do you did when you where only a kid!» Yuma smiled. «I wasn't going to give up anything, dear.» He put up a smirk as he turned to look towards Shiyuki. «I was exactly going to teach him what happens when you screw around with a Tsukumo!» Shiyuki let out a laugh. «Oh yeah? Just try! I really want to see how you're supposed to do that!»

«Ore no turn! Draw!» Yuma looked at the card he drew, which made him smile. «"Rank-Up-Magic - Astral Force"!»

«That card...!» muttered Shiyuki.

«This card selects 1 of the Xyz Monsters on my field with the highest Rank, and Ranks it Up by up to 2!» "Hope" turned into yellow energy, and streamed inside a red vortex. «Rank yon no "Kibō'ō Hope" de Overlay Network saikōchiku! Rank-Up Xyz Change!» A red-armored robot with oversized hands took a battle stance where "Hope" was. «Rank 6: "Gauntlet Shooter"!»

Gauntlet Shooter  
>ATK 2400<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

«Magic Card, "Overlay Regenerate", hatsudō!» Two purple portals opened in front of the two Duelists: from Shiyuki's shot out a yellow Overlay Unit, and from Yuma's an orange one. They went to enter orbit around the two Xyz Monsters.

Gauntlet Shooter  
>ATK 2400<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1 → 2<p>

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
>ATK 4000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0 → 1<p>

«"Gauntlet Shooter" no kōka hatsudō! I use both Overlay Units to destroy "Twin-Head" and "Galaxy-Eyes"!» yelled Yuma pointing at the two monsters. "Gauntlet Shooter" absorbed his two orange orbs, before launching its two rocket hands. They blasted the two dragons right in the chest, making them roar in pain before vanishing. «What?! No!» cried Shiyuki

Gauntlet Shooter  
>ATK 2400<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 2 → 1 → 0<p>

«Then, from the Graveyard, I exclude "Gogogo Defender". By doing so, one of my Xyz Monsters gains 500 points!»

Gauntlet Shooter  
>ATK 2400 → 2900<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

«Crap! Now its ATK is higher than that of "Comet Ice"!» gaped Shiyuki. «That right! "Gauntlet Shooter", attack "Comet Ice"! Dynamic Press Gun!» The robot glared at the blue dragon, before cocking his arm, materializing another hand, and firing it. "Comet Ice" released a wail as its chest was tore apart by the projectile.

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 4000 → 3700<p>

«Yes! I inflicted the first damage!» said proudly Yuma as he fist pumped. Shiyuki lowered his head. «"Comet Ice" no kōka hatsudō. When sent to the Graveyard, I can add from my Deck to my hand a Level 5 or higher "Space" monster.» A hand was ejected from his Duel Disk, which joined the other card in Shiyuki's hand. «Ore no turn, draw.» His hand increased to 3. Shiyuki raised again his head. He was serious now. «Magic Card, "Ten yori no Hōsatsu" ("Treasure Cards from the Heavens").» Both players filled up their hands until they held 6 cards each.

Shiyuki smirked. «Perfect.» He cleared his throat. «By excluding "White Giant" from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard.» One orange card vanished from the purple abyss, and a white one emerged from it. «Revive, "Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon"!» The double headed dragon flew out from the purple portal, before giving off two roars.

Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon  
>ATK 2600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«Then!» He held up a card, his smirk widening. «Sokkō Mahō hatsudō, "Space Buster"!» Yuma's eyes widened. «With this card, I can Level Up a Synchro Monster, and Special Summon a "Slash Buster" monster!»

«A "Slash Buster"!?» cried Kotori in shock. Yuko looked at her mother in confusion. «What are those, mom?» Kotori looked up. «I once read something about them in Dueling History class. "Slash Busters" are to Synchros what Rank-Up is to Xyz. A Synchro Monster must be Released, and a "Slash Buster" monster whose name includes the name of the Released Synchro Monster is Special Summoned directly from the Deck. "Slash Busters" are 2 Levels higher, have 500 more points, and a powered-up version of the effects of the original monster. From what I heard, they were difficult to use, and the only Duelists who used them in an official match were Fudo Yusei and Jack Atlas against each other, during the Synchro era.»

«I Release my "Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon"! GOOO!» The dragon spread his arms and wings and roared very loudly. Then, various pieces of orange curvy armor appeared from nowhere, and slammed themselves on the dragon's body. Plates attached to its chest, thighs, and arms, and spikes attached to the wings. Then, an helmet-like piece placed itself over the head. «"Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon Slash Buster"!»

Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon/Buster  
>ATK 3100<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«"Solar Dragon Slash Buster" no kōka hatsudō! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Space" monster from my Deck or Extra Deck!» The armored dragon fired a plasma ball to the ground, blasting an hole. From it, a humanoid monster emerged: it wore red spellcaster robes with white trim, a glass visor over the face, and a metallic staff with a yellow crystal at the tip. «Synchro Monster, "Space Prominence Magician"!»

Space Prominence Magician  
>ATK 2000<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«Now: Magic Card, "Shisha Sōsei" ("Resurrection of the Dead")! Revive once again, "Twin-Head"!» For another time, the fire dragon emerged from a Graveyard portal.

Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon  
>ATK 2600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Shiyuki laughed. «Now, time for something special! Ore wa, Level hachi no "Twin-Head" ni, Level yon on "Space Prominence Magician" o TUNING!» The spellcaster jumped in the air, swung its staff, and exploded into four stars, which tuned into glowing green rings. «What!? Is "Space Prominence Magician"... a Synchro Tuner?!» cried Yuma. «It can't be...!» murmured Kotori. The green ring lined up around the original "Twin-Head", which turned into a pile of 8 stars. «When the emperors of blazing stars unites with the magician of blazing magic, the million-degrees steed will show itself!»

✩ 8 + ✩ 4 = ✩ 12

A large burst of darkness erupted from Shiyuki's body as the wave of light shot through the rings. «AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ACCEL SYNCHRO!» A creature very similar to "Twin-Head" descended on the field, but it was much larger, and with three heads. On the middle one, "Space Prominence Magician" was sitting. «"Tri-Head... Cosmic Solar Dragoon"!»

Tri-Headed Cosmic Solar Dragoon  
>ATK 3400<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«Unbelievable... an actual Accel Synchro...» moaned Yuma. «Last time I saw one was when I Dueled Yusei... but how?»

Shiyuki's body was twitching, his face twisted into a large grin. «And as icing on the cake, "Tri-Head" no kōka hatsudō! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Graveyard by halving its ATK! Your turn to rise again, "Galaxy-Eyes"!» His "Number" roared as it climbed out of yet another purple portal, joining the two fire dragons.

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
>ATK 4000 → 2000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

Shiyuki laughed breathily. «So Yuma! Are you ready to face those 3 blood-thirsty dragons?»

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Cards<strong>

**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.**

Yuma Tsukumo

_Gogogo Defender_ (EARTH)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Rock / Effect ]  
>If you control a Defense Position "Gogogo" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control; it gains 500 ATK and DEF, also it cannot be destroyed by battle once.<br>ATK/500 DEF/2300

Gogogo Goram (EARTH)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Rock / Effect ]  
>If this card is Summoned: Change the battle position of this card. If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Send 1 "Gogogo" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.<br>ATK/2300 DEF/0

Gauntlet Launcher (EARTH) {JP: "Gauntlet Shooter"}  
>Rank 6 ✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 6 monsters<br>You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.  
>ATK2400 DEF/2800

Number 39: Utopia (LIGHT) {JP: "Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope"}  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster.  
>ATK2500 DEF/2000

Overlay Regen (SPELL) {JP: "Overlay Regenerate"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Each player takes cards from the top of their Graveyard, equal to the number of Xyz Monsters they control, and attaches 1 card to each Xyz Monster they control as Xyz Material.

Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control with the highest Rank; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Draw Phase, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Utopian Aura (TRAP) {JP: "Surge of the Emperor"}  
>[ Normal Trap Card ]<br>Detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster you control; the face-up Xyz Monsters you currently control cannot be destroyed by card effects until the End Phase.

Xyz Reflect (TRAP)  
>[ Normal Trap Card ]<br>When an Xyz Monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect: Negate the effect, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Shiyuki Tahita

_Space Planet - Water_ (WATER)  
>Level 3 ✩✩✩<br>[ Aqua / Effect ]  
>If you control a "Space Planet - Earth", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by paying 500 LP. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Space Planet - Fire" from your Deck to your hand. If "Protoplanetary Nebula" is face-up on the field, all WATER monsters gain 500 ATK, and all non-WATER monsters lose 200 ATK. If you control another monster, this card cannot attack. You can only have 1 "Space Planet - Water" in your Deck.<br>ATK/1500 DEF/1000

_Space Star - Blue Giant_ (LIGHT)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Pyro / Effect ]  
>Cannot be Normal SummonedSet. Must be Special Summoned from your hand, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card leaves the field: Your opponent draws 2 cards. When this card is used as an Xyz Material: Draw 1 card.  
>ATK2200 DEF/1800

_Space Star - White Giant_ (LIGHT)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Pyro / Tuner / Effect ]  
>If your opponent controls a monster, and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card and 1 Level 4 or lower "Space" monster from your hand, but they cannot attack, and they are banished when they are sent to the Graveyard. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.<br>ATK/1800 DEF/1200

_Space Vilevern_ (LIGHT)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Effect ]  
>When you Normal or Special Summon a "Space" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but you cannot Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except from the Extra Deck. If this card is used for the Xyz Summon of a LIGHT Dragon-Type Xyz Monster, you can treat it as a Level 8 monster.<br>ATK/1600 DEF/1400

_Twin-Headed Space Solar Dragon/Assault Mode_ (FIRE) {JP: "_Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon Slash Buster_"}  
>Level 10 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Special Summon / Effect ]  
>Cannot be Normal SummonedSet. Must be Special Summoned by "Assault Mode Activate", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Space" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck, but it cannot attack, and its effects are negated, also it is banished at the end of your opponent's next turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict doubled piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card on the field is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Twin-Headed Space Solar Dragon" from your Graveyard.  
>ATK3100 DEF/2500

_Comet Ice Space Dragon_ (WATER)  
>Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Fusion / Effect ]  
>2 "Space" monsters<br>Cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Space" monster. During your Main Phase: You can add 2 of banished cards to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Comet Ice Space Dragon" once per turn. Once per turn, if a card in your possession is banished: You can Special Summon 1 banished monster as a Level 8 monster, but it cannot attack, and you cannot activate other card effects for the rest of this turn. When this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 Level 5 or higher "Space" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.  
>ATK2600 DEF/2000

_Space Prominence Magician_ (FIRE)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Spellcaster / Synchro / Tuner / Effect ]  
>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<br>You can also Synchro Summon this card by sending 2 Level 4 "Space" monsters you control to the Graveyard (1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner). During your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control and a FIRE Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck only (this is a Quick Effect). Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except of the Synchro Summon of a FIRE monster.  
>ATK2000 DEF/1500

_Tri-Headed Cosmic Solar Dragoon_ (FIRE) {JP: "_Tri-Head Cosmic Solar Dragoon_"}  
>Level 12 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Accel Synchro / Effect ]  
>"Space Prominence Magician" + "Twin-Headed Space Solar Dragon"<br>Must first be Synchro Summoned. Unaffected by "Protoplanetary Nebula". Once per turn, during your turn: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon it, but its ATK is halved, and it is sent to the Graveyard at the end of the turn (this is a Quick Effect). Up to twice per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can target 1 Xyz Monster you control; attach the top card of your Deck to it as an Xyz Material. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Space" monster you control: You can negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card.  
>ATK3400 DEF/2500

_Twin-Headed Space Solar Dragon_ (FIRE) {JP: "_Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon_"}  
>Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Synchro / Effect ]  
>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Space" monsters<br>Cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Space" monster. If any player takes battle damage from a battle involving this card: You can Special Summon 1 "Space" monster from your hand as a Level 8 monster, but it cannot attack, and you cannot activate other card effects for the rest of this turn. If this card battles an opponent's monster, apply the appropriate effect, depending on the attack target's battle position.  
>● Attack Position: Your opponent takes no battle damage.<br>● Defense Position: Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.  
>ATK2600 DEF/2000

_Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon_ (LIGHT) {JP: "_Numbers 130: Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon_"}  
>Rank 8 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 8 "Space" monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. If the control of this face-up card switches: Its new controller takes 2000 damage. During either player's turn: You can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to your Graveyard, then target 1 "Number" monster your opponent controls; place 1 Space Counter on that target. "Number" monsters with Space Counters are changed to Defense Position, also their effects are negated.  
>ATK4000 DEF/4000

_Space Lord Celes_ (DARK)  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Psychic / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 "Space" monsters<br>When this card is Special Summoned: You can send the top card of your Deck to your Graveyard; draw 1 card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 "Space" Spell/Trap Card or 1 "Vanity's Emptiness" from your Deck to your hand. When this card with no Xyz Material is destroyed: You can Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon", then attach this card to it as an Xyz Material, but it cannot attack this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)  
>ATK2400 DEF/500

_Cards in the Star Wind_ (SPELL) {JP: "_Treasure Cards of Star Wind_"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>If you control 2 or more "Space" monsters: Draw 2 card. You cannot Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, except "Space" monsters (but you can Set).

Card of Sanctity (SPELL) {JP: "Treasure Cards from the Heavens"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Both players draw until they have 6 cards in their hand.

Galaxy Storm (SPELL)  
>[ Quick-Play Spell Card (↯) ]<br>Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster on the field that has no Xyz Material; destroy that target.

Monster Reborn (SPELL) {JP: "Resurrection of the Dead"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

_Space Assault_ (SPELL) {JP: "_Space Buster_"}  
>[ Quick-Play Spell Card (↯) ]<br>If you control a "Space" monster: Tribute 1 Synchro Monster; Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode" monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's name from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Assault Mode Activate".) You can only activate 1 "Space Assault" per turn.

_Space Fusion_ (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Fusion Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Fusion Monster that can use a "Space" monster as a Fusion Material, using monsters from your hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can also use up to 2 monsters in your Deck as Fusion Materials. The Summoned monster is treated as a "Space" monster. You can only activate 1 "Space Fusion" per turn.

Xyz Energy (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Detach 1 Xyz Material you control to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.

_Space Mirrors_ (TRAP)  
>[ Normal Trap Card ]<br>If you would take damage while you control a "Space" monster: reduce it to 0, and if you, 1 monster your opponent controls loses ATK and DEF equal to the damage you would have taken, also change its battle position.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, after starting his fic almost exactly 1 year, Chapter 7, in which I come up with random psychological shit!**

* * *

><p><em>«How can it be!»<em>

_«How in hell does he managed to do Accel Synchro...?»_

_«...maybe... he could be with him!»_

_**. . .**_

Shiyuki thrust his arm forward. «BATTLE! "Twin-Head Slash Buster", attack!» Large fireballs materialized in front of the jaws of the armored dragon. «Double Sun Flare!»

Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon/Buster  
>ATK 3100<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Gauntlet Shooter  
>ATK 2900<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

Player Yuma  
>LP 4000<p>

«The monster affected by "Gogogo Defender" cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn!» The two plasma shots struck the giant robot, but it emerged intact, even thought a few parts of the armor melt.

Player Yuma  
>LP 4000 → 3800<p>

«Then this means it will be exterminated by the second attack! Go, "Tri-Head"! Supreme Sun Flare Hell!» Three fireballs materialized in front of the mouths of the large dragon, with a fourth summoned by the magician riding it. When the attack was launched, it utterly blasted "Shooter" into nothingness.

Tri-Headed Cosmic Solar Dragoon  
>ATK 3400<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Player Yuma  
>LP 3800 → 3300<p>

«And now, eat this! "Galaxy-Eyes", direct attack!» His ace monster roared fiercely as it pointed his head towards the target. It then opened its mouth, converging white trails and generating a sphere of white energy, with three smaller spheres rotating inside: one red, one yellow, and one blue. «Zetsumetsu no Disintegration... RAY! (Disintegration Ray... of DESTRUCTION!)»

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
>ATK 2000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

Then, with a whip of his neck, the creature fired a pure white beam, aimed at the spiky-haired man. He, however, smiled slightly. «"Gagaga Gardna"!» he yelled as he held up a card. «Tokushu Shōkan!» He quickly placed the card on the Monster Card Zone, and a pink-haired man with an all-concealing attire came out, pulling off a shield and blocking the blast from hitting Yuma, as he sent a card to the Graveyard.

Gagaga Gardna  
>ATK 1500<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

Player Yuma  
>LP 3300 → 2800<p>

Shiyuki balled his fist in frustration. «You're worse than a bug. I... end my turn. In this moment, "Galaxy-Eyes" returns to the Graveyard.» A large purple portal opened under the Number's feet, and it reluctantly lowered inside it.

«Well, it's my turn then.» said Yuma smirking. «Draw!» He dramatically pulled out his card, and grinning as he looked at it. «Very well.» he said as he put it in his hand an picked up another. «Magic Card, "Numbers Reincarnate", hatsudō! With this card, I can Release a monster I control to Special Summon a "Numbers" monster from my Graveyard with the same Type!» "Gardna" vanished as Yuma removed its card from the field and slid it inside the Graveyard slot. «I Release the Warrior-Type "Gagaga Gardna"...» another black card was ejected from the same slot, Yuma grabbed it and showed it. «...to Special Summon the Warrior-Type "Numbers 39"!» The monster emerged from the purple portal, and readied its swords.

No.39 Hope  
>ATK 2500<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

Shiyuki rolled his eyes. «Yeah, pretty much as I said. 'Keep it coming back.'» he murmured to himself. «Then, "Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force"!» Shiyuki gaped at this. "Hope" turned into yellow energy, shooting up in the sky. «Rank Yon no "Kibō'ō Hope" de, Overlay Network wo saikōchiki! Chaos Xyz Change!» A burst of rainbow light came from the sky as Yuma's monster descended, being covered by new armor pieces. «Mirai ni kagayaku shōri o tsukame. (Seize the victory shining in the future.) Kasanaru omoi, tsunagaru kokoro ga sekai o kaeru! (Overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world!) "Kibō'ō (Aspiration Emperor) - Hope Ray Victory"!»

CNo.39 Hope Ray Victory  
>ATK 2800<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 1<p>

Shiyuki growled at the sight of the monster that dispatched him the first time. «Moreover, Sōbi Mahō "Assault Armor", hatsudō!» An image of the legendary Neos appeared behind "Hope Ray Victory", and its body flared up. «With this card, the only Warrior-Type monster I control gains 300 ATK!»

CNo.39 Hope Ray Victory  
>ATK 2800 → 3100<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 1<p>

«Now it's tied with "Solar Dragon Slash Buster".» scowled Shiyuki. «However!» said Yuma. «I'm sending "Assault Armor" to the Graveyard!» «What?!» The image disappeared, and the flame aura of "Hope Ray Victory" disappeared.

CNo.39 Hope Ray Victory  
>ATK 3100 → 2800<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 1<p>

«This way, the equipped monster can attack to times this turn!» explained the champion. «EH!?» gasped Shiyuki. «Battle! "Hope Ray Victory", attack "Tri-Head"!» The warrior unsheathed its main swords. «And by using its effect, "Hope Ray Victory" is even more powered up!»The lone Chaos Overlay Unit slammed against the chest, and the monster grew a second pair of arms, which grabbed two swords poking out of its shoulder and unleashed them as well. «Victory Charge!»

Tri-Headed Cosmic Solar Dragoon  
>ATK 3400<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

CNo.39 Hope Ray Victory  
>ATK 2800 → 6200<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 1 → 0<p>

«I won't let you take me out! Sokkō Mahō, "Shūshuku" ("Collapse")! The original ATK of "Hope Ray Victory" is halved!» yelled Shiyuki as his facedown card flipped.

CNo.39 Hope Ray Victory  
>ATK 6200 → 4800<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 0<p>

Nonetheless, the "Numbers" monster slashed the Accel Synchro four times, and it exploded into flames. Shiyuki shielded himself with his Duel Disk.

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 3700 → 2300<p>

Then, "Hope Ray Victory" readied its swords again and slashed at the other dragon, destroying it as well.

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 2300 → 600<p>

«"Twin-Head Slash Buster" no kōka hatsudō! When a "Slash Buster" monster is destroyed, its base form is Special Summoned!» A purple portal opened, and "Twin-Head" begun to try to climb out. «I knew you would try something like this! Trap Card, "Saimaisō no Wana" ("Reburial Trap")!» Yuma flipped up his facedown card. «This card negates any card effect coming from the Graveyard!» The portal suddenly closed, making "Twin-Head" roar in pain due to suffering from portal cut, before vanishing. Shiyuki gritted, before smirking. «Tsk. I.. was expecting that.» «Uh?» «That's why I have another ace in my sleeve!» he said before revealing a monster from his hand. «"Berserk Deadspace Dragon"! Tokushu Shōkan!»

A bony, clawed gray hand suddenly sprang out of the ground, just like those scenes in the movies when zombies come out of their graves. It was followed by another, before a large head emerged between them. It was oblate, without eyes, and covered by thin and wild white hair. The thing's body quickly came out of the ground, revealing a skeletal gray body, with long and slim limbs and tail, the latter ending with a stinger. Large spines with tattered skin hanging were attached to the back, recalling decomposing fins or wings. The whole thing was creepily similar to an giant undead Xenomorph. And the unnerving hiss that it emitted wasn't helping the mood.

Berserk Deadspace Dragon  
>ATK 3500<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«Let me introduce your next nightmare!» exhorted Shiyuki stretching his arm. «This guy can be Special Summoned only if a Level or Rank 8 or higher "Space" monster is destroyed, and only by discarding a Magic Card.» Yuma grunted. «I set 1 card and end the turn. Now, the effects of "Hope Ray Victory" and "Collapse" end, with the former's ATK returning to normal.»

CNo.39 Hope Ray Victory  
>ATK 4800 → 2800<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 0<p>

«Ore no turn, draw!» he smirked as he saw the card he just pulled, before looking at Yuma with a grin. «Now I use the Magic Card I discarded in the last turn: "Magical Trap"! I can exclude from game this card from my Graveyard to activate 1 Trap Card from my hand.» He grinned as he held up the drawn card. «Just like this one: Eizoku Trap, "Anti-Evolution Supernova"! It negates the effects of your Number!» Yuma frowned. «Oh, and another thing. For the cost of 500 ATK after each one, "Berserk Deadspace Dragon" can attack FOUR times per turn!»

«Four times?!» cried Kotori. «That's bullshit!» yelled Yuko. «Go, "Berserk"!» The undead alien monster hissed before swinging its tail at amazing speed, and impaling "Hope Ray Victory" right in the chest. The warrior moaned before vanishing.

Player Yuma  
>LP 2800 → 2100<p>

Berserk Deadspace Dragon  
>ATK 3500 → 3000<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«Again! "Berserk Deadspace Dragon", direct attack! When it does, the damage it's halved, but it's not a great loss!» Another hiss was heard before Yuma was slashed by a clawed hand.

Player Yuma  
>LP 2100 → 600<p>

Berserk Deadspace Dragon  
>ATK 3000 → 2500<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«The third and last time! DIRECT ATTACK!» shouted the Varian cyborg. The monstrosity readied its claws for the kill, but Yuma acted quicker. «Trap Card hatsudō! "Saikidō Tsumami"... ("Restart Button"...)» Shiyuki's expression instantly cracked down. «Oh NO YOU DON'T ACTIVATE THAT!» he screamed. Yuma gave him his smug-er smirk. «..."DUEL RETRY"!» The card flipped around, revealing the very same card hat saved Yuma last time. «THAT THING AGAIN! I SO HATE IT!» he yelled as everything on the field and in the hands went to the Graveyard, and both drew 3 cards and returned to half the starting Life.

Player Yuma  
>LP 600 → 2000<p>

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 600 → 2000<p>

Shiyuki was trembling as he stared at the three cards in his hands. «You just... won't stop... » he moaned. He then raised his head, his face contorted. «You won't stop... no matter what I do...» His eyes widened as he clenched one of the cards. «"DRAGON'S MIRROR"!» he yelled mindlessly as he slammed the card on the Duel Disk. «Excluding Fusion Materials Monsters from my Graveyard, I Fusion Summon a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster!» he chanted, his voice dripping with rage. Three cards were ejected from the Graveyard slot, before being grabbed and showed to Yuma. «The Fusing monsters are "Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon", "Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon", and "Comet Ice Space Dragon"!»

Another black hole opened behind him, with the three Dragons circling about it. «Three dragons of the different planes of existence, now converge your powers into one!» The monsters entered into the black hole who flashed brightly. «YŪGŌ SHŌKAN!» yelled Shiyuki clenching his fists.

A plain dragon body materialized over him, except that it was headless, and the body was divided into three colored strips: black at the center, violet on the left, and white on the right. Then, the Materials' heads sprout out of the body: Galaxy-Eyes' at the center, Comet Ice's at the left, and one of Twin-Head's at the right. The three heads gave a triple toothy grin. «"TRIPLE COSMIC DRAGOON"!»

Triple Cosmic Dragoon  
>ATK 0<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«A Level 12 Fusion Monster with ATK 0? And in Attack Position?» wondered Yuma. «Don't deceive yourself! I'll keep throwing high-ATK monsters until you DIE!» rambled Shiyuki. «"Triple Cosmic Dragoon" no kōka hatsudō! Once per turn, I can return one of its Fusion Material Monsters to the Graveyard to have it gain the total ATK and DEF of all of them until the end of the next turn!» The mechanic man held up "Comet Ice" before pushing it down the Graveyard slot once again.

Triple Cosmic Dragoon  
>ATK 0 → 9200<br>LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«ATK 9200...» murmured Yuko, not even that shocked by this point. «Turn End. Stop give up already. You can't top this one!» he said in anguish.

«It seems that he's breaking down...» murmured Yuma, feeling a little uneasy. «However, I can't let him win.» he told himself as he drew his card. He looked at it serious, analyzing the situation. «Looks like I just have something that can bring that thing down... Shiyuki seems on the verge of mental collapse.» He looked at him panting and shaking. «But I can't let him touch again my family... and if I'm right about him, it means that defeating him is the only way to keep everyone safe.»

With a resolute look, he held up the card he drew. «"Bull Blader", Shōkan!» The monster emerged as a metallic-armored dark gray and bronze humanoid bull with large red horns and a big sword.

Bull Blader  
>ATK 1600<br>LV ✩✩✩✩

«"Bull Blader", attack "Triple Cosmic Dragoon"!» Shiyuki's face seemed to lit up. «Did you finally decided to suicide?» Yuma shook his head. «No. "Bull Blader" can destroy any monster it battles without damages.» The monster held up is sword, aimed it, and threw it at the opposing monster, stabbing it at the center of the chest. The dragon heads cried out in pain before the monster fell, just like the others. A blank expression took over Shiyuki's face as he reverted to his human form, and he fell to his knees. «I should have knew it...» he groaned. «Why you don't just die...» he growled as he clenched his fists.

Yuma looked down at him with a serious expression. «Why you want that? Why you want to make me and my loved ones to suffer?»

Shiyuki looked up at him, his wild brown hair obscuring his eyes. «...because...» he clawed the ground. «...that's the only reason I exist...» he raised his head, staring at his mortal enemy with empty eyes. «I was first born as your nightmare... then brought to life... two times... with the only reason of taking the Numbers from your cold dead hands...»

He stood up, lazily. «I don't know any other thing to do... just that... do you know what's like? Coming to existence suddenly, just to Duel some random kid? Again and again for 30 years? And in this time, my total life span was like... a few days.» He shrugged. «I guess... that has to have some bat-shit insane effect on someone's mind, right? You know those movies about cloned... animals... brought back from extinction? They say that growing without someone teaching them about social behavior and controlling their instincts, they're just killing machines.» He looked down at his Duel Disk. «I could be just like that... except that instead of claws and teeth, I have these goddamn cards.»

He returned to stare right at Yuma. «If I destroy you... at least I'll know how it feels like knowing to have fulfilled my purpose. And maybe... I can finally put an end to my sufferings.»

Yuma was speechless. But he tried to come up with something to buy some time. «But, you mentioned a backstory. Think, wasn't in there someone who you card about, and who cared about you? What would they say about this?!»

Shiyuki's eye twitched as he suddenly froze. He trembled a bit as if a memory was overtaking him.

**. . .**

_«Shiyuki-kun, good morning._»

_The image was blurred, but judging from he voice, it was a girl. She had long light brown hair tending to blonde, and despite the blurriness, her eyes were somehow a striking brown. _

_She smiled._

_«Hey, Kisato-chan...» Shiyuki was heard saying._

_However, the image turned pinkish-red as Don Thousand's emblem flashed._

_«_**_Don't fall for this trap._**_» said the god, «_**_You're just making this up! These things never happened!_**_»_

_The scene stood still fuzzily like a old broken VHS, her light smile seen through the redness._

**_. . ._**

«I...» his eyes turned red and emprty and the emblem with 7 gems appeared on his forehead. «...you're just tr**ying to buy time.**» his voice slowly distorted, beginning to sound like a familiar deep one. Yuma growled. «I knew it was you.»

Darkness flared over the man's body, which came to form the Varian God's body. «**Tsukumo. I don't think I need to lie by saying it's pleasure seeing you again.**»

Yuko stared at the scene. «So he's the thing dad talked about in his tales...» Kotori nodded, as well Durbe and Merag. «Don Thousand.» said the green-haired mother.

Tryga and Polari just looked at the very being that once ruined their family.

«The thing's mutual.» replied the man. «I take this as you waking up after your defeat of 30 years ago and coming back for revenge and the control of the Numbers.»

«**Good guess. And it seems that moving as soon as I had enough power to revive this one was enough to go undetected by all of you...**» he eyes seemed to lay on Merag for a second.

«**Now, my host, accomplish your goal.**» Shiyuki's body stiffly moved to draw. «Watashi no turn. Draw.» he said in a chilling monotone. He then slowly placed the card in he Spell & Trap Card Slot without even looking at it. «Magic Card hatsudō. "Rank-Up-Magic - Deathspace". 1 Xyz Monster with "Space" in its name in my Extra Deck or Graveyard is chosen at random, and the Xyz Monster with "Chaos" in its name that mentions the chosen monster is Xyz Summoned by using the chosen monster as the only Xyz Material. Then, this card becomes a second Overlay Unit.» he explained with a voice as cold as a robot.

His Duel Disk could be heard beeping. After it stopped, a card slid out of the Graveyard slot. «The chosen Xyz Monster was "Numbers 130: Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon".» The dragon once again returned to the field, roaring proudly.

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
>ATK 4000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 0<p>

«Tch. Obviously it was going to be that one.» groaned Yuma. «**And now, Rank-Up!**» added Don Thousand as the dragon turned into purple energy and shot up into the vortex of clouds, which exploded in dark rainbow light. «Now appears "Chaos Numbers 130".» Cut to the yellow 130 flashing through a mist, and a block of silvery metal flying through the Varian gate. The block quickly constructed itself to become the mechanical dragon that tainted Yuma's memories and nightmares, as well as his family's. With two gold-armored pink crystals in front of it. «"Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon".»

CNo.130 Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon  
>ATK 5000<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 2<p>

«"Quasar-Eyes" no kōka hatsudō. If this card is Special Summoned, my Life Points become 4000.»

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 2000 → 4000<p>

«"Quasar-Eyes" no kōka hatsudō. Using 2 Chaos Overlay Units, all other cards on the field are destroyed, then the opponent takes a damage equal to number of cads destroyed by this effect times 1000.» The two crystals exploded, and the mecha dragon started charging up the rainbow blast. «Trap hatsudō! "Damage Bounce"!» butted in Yuma, activating his facedown card. «This turn, you take all the damage I should have took this turn! Though activating this card means that the effect of "Quasar-Eyes" will count one card less!» The dragon heads just redirected the blast to "Bull Blader", which was obliterated.

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 4000 → 3000<p>

«**Shiyuki took damage, eh?**» said Don Thousand. «**Good timing. Fortunately, I gave him something for this situation.**» «What are you talking about?» asked Yuma a bit worried. «**Just look if this reminds you of something.**»

Under the god, Shiyuki pulled out a red-glowing card from his Extra Deck. «When I take damage, I can use a "Quasar-Eyes" I control as an Xyz Material, and Xyz Summon this card.» Yuma gasped. «No... could it be...!»

«Extermination Chaos Xyz Change.» were the words that the brain-dead Shiyuki uttered.

The mecha dragon retracted itself inside its body, returning to its sealed form, but it didn't move from there. Instead, the metal began to crack,. with light bleeding out. After a few seconds of cracking, the object exploded, and a large body of fire erupted all over, but mostly shot up in the sky. Yuma couldn't help but think of the "Winged Dragon of Ra" from the Dueling history book. After a more few seconds, the flames assumed a shape: two wide wings, and five heads, each with one colored eye: red, orange, yellow, white, blue. They stared down at Yuma.

Shiyuki unceremoniously introduced the monster. «"Chaos Imaginary Numbers 130: Cosmos-Eyes Ultimate Dimension Dragoon".»

CiNo.130 Cosmos-Eyes Ultimate Dimension Dragoon  
>ATK ?<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 1<p>

«ATK unknown?»

«It is equal to the total original ATK of all monsters with "Space" in the name in my Graveyard.»

«That's ridiculous!»

CiNo.130 Cosmos-Eyes Ultimate Dimension Dragoon  
>ATK ? → 27300<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 1<p>

«Unfortunately, I cannot attack due to the Trap you activated. However, this card is unaffected by opponent effects once per turn, and each player can only use 1 Magic/Trap Card per turn. Difficult overcoming this condition.» stated the now monotone man. «Turn End.»

«Dad...» whispered Yuko.

«Yuma...» murmured Kotori.

The Duel King just scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Cards<strong>

**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.**

Yuma Tsukumo

Bull Blader (EARTH)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Warrior / Effect ]  
>If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can negate any battle damage from that battle, also destroy that monster.<br>ATK/1600 DEF/1400

Gagaga Gardna (EARTH)  
>Level 4 ✩✩✩✩<br>[ Warrior / Effect ]  
>When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can discard 1 card; this card cannot be destroyed by that battle.<br>ATK/1500 DEF/2000

Gauntlet Launcher (EARTH) {JP: "Gauntlet Shooter"}  
>Rank 6 ✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 6 monsters<br>You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.  
>ATK2400 DEF/2800

Number 39: Utopia (LIGHT) {JP: "Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope"}  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster.  
>ATK2500 DEF/2000

Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory (LIGHT) {JP: "Chaos Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope Ray Victory" | Anime: "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory"}  
>Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
>3 Level 5 monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. If this card was Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 39: Utopia", it gains these effects.  
>● During either player's Battle Phase, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that opponent's face-up monster's effects that battled, also this card gains ATK equal to that opponent's monster's ATK, until the End Phase.<br>● When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards.  
>ATK2800 DEF/2500

Assault Armor (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card (+) ]<br>Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster that is the only monster you control. It gains 300 ATK. During your Main Phase 1: You can send this equipped card to the Graveyard; the equipped monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn.

Number Reincarnated (SPELL) {JP: "Numbers Reincarnate"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Tribute 1 monster you control, then target 1 "Number" monster in your Graveyard with the same Type as that monster you Tributed; Special Summon it.

Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force (SPELL) {JP: "Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Until the end of the turn, negate the effects of any currently face-up cards on the field other than this card. Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Xyz Monster that was Xyz Summoned by this effect negates any "cannot be destroyed by battle" effects.

_Damage Bounce_ (TRAP)  
>[ Normal Trap Card ]<br>If you opponent's Life Pointsare higher than yours: Your opponent takes any damage you would have taken this turn.

_Duel Retry_ (TRAP) {JP: "Restart Button - Duel Retry"}  
>[ Counter Trap Card (↵) ]<br>If your Life Points would become 0: Both players' Life Points become 2000, then send all cards in both players' hand and field to the Graveyard, and if you do, both players draw until they have 3 cards in their hand. You can only activate "Duel Retry" once per Duel.

_Reburial Trap_ (TRAP)  
>[ Normal Trap Card ]<br>If your opponent activates the effect of a card in the Graveyard: Negate that effect, and if you do, your opponent cannot activate other effects of cards in the Graveyard for the rest of the turn.

Shiyuki Tahita

_Berserk Space Dragon_ (DARK) {JP: "_Berserk Deadspace Dragon_"}  
>Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Zombie / Special Summon / Effect ]  
>Cannot be Normal SummonedSet. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If a Level/Rank 8 or higher "Space" monster is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can discard 1 Spell Card; Special Summon this card from your hand. Thrice per turn, if this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: This card loses exactly 500 ATK, and if it does, it can attack once again in a row. If this card attacks directly, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is halved. During your End Phase, if this card did not declare an attack this turn: Destroy it. If this card's ATK becomes less than 1000: Destroy it.  
>ATK3500 DEF/0

_Twin-Headed Space Solar Dragon/Assault Mode_ (FIRE) {JP: "_Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon Slash Buster_"}  
>Level 10 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Special Summon / Effect ]  
>Cannot be Normal SummonedSet. Must be Special Summoned by "Assault Mode Activate", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Space" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck, but it cannot attack, and its effects are negated, also it is banished at the end of your opponent's next turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict doubled piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card on the field is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Twin-Headed Space Solar Dragon" from your Graveyard.  
>ATK3100 DEF/2500

_Comet Ice Space Dragon_ (WATER)  
>Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Fusion / Effect ]  
>2 "Space" monsters<br>Cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Space" monster. During your Main Phase: You can add 2 of banished cards to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Comet Ice Space Dragon" once per turn. Once per turn, if a card in your possession is banished: You can Special Summon 1 banished monster as a Level 8 monster, but it cannot attack, and you cannot activate other card effects for the rest of this turn. When this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 Level 5 or higher "Space" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.  
>ATK2600 DEF/2000

_Triple Cosmic Dragoon_ (LIGHT)  
>Level 12 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Fusion / Effect ]  
>1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster + 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Dragon-Type Xyz Monster<br>Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Banish this card's Fusion Materials instead of sending them to the Graveyard. Cannot attack directly. This card can only attack Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters. Any battle damage either player takes from attacks involving this card is halved. Once per turn: You can target 1 of your banished Dragon-Type Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters, then return that target to the Graveyard; until the end of the next turn, this card's ATK and DEF each become equal to the combined original ATK and DEF of its Fusion Materials, and replace this effect with that target's original effects (effects of Xyz Monsters gained this way can be activated without detaching Xyz Materials). If this card leaves the field: Return all of your banished cards to the Graveyard.  
>ATK0 DEF/0

_Tri-Headed Cosmic Solar Dragoon_ (FIRE) {JP: "_Tri-Head Cosmic Solar Dragoon_"}  
>Level 12 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Accel Synchro / Effect ]  
>"Space Prominence Magician" + "Twin-Headed Space Solar Dragon"<br>Must first be Synchro Summoned. Unaffected by "Protoplanetary Nebula". Once per turn, during your turn: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon it, but its ATK is halved, and it is sent to the Graveyard at the end of the turn (this is a Quick Effect). Up to twice per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can target 1 Xyz Monster you control; attach the top card of your Deck to it as an Xyz Material. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Space" monster you control: You can negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card.  
>ATK3400 DEF/2500

_Twin-Headed Space Solar Dragon_ (FIRE) {JP: "_Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon_"}  
>Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩<br>[ Dragon / Synchro / Effect ]  
>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Space" monsters<br>Cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Space" monster. If any player takes battle damage from a battle involving this card: You can Special Summon 1 "Space" monster from your hand as a Level 8 monster, but it cannot attack, and you cannot activate other card effects for the rest of this turn. If this card battles an opponent's monster, apply the appropriate effect, depending on the attack target's battle position.  
>● Attack Position: Your opponent takes no battle damage.<br>● Defense Position: Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.  
>ATK2600 DEF/2000

_Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon_ (LIGHT) {JP: "_Numbers 130: Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon_"}  
>Rank 8 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 8 "Space" monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. If the control of this face-up card switches: Its new controller takes 2000 damage. During either player's turn: You can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to your Graveyard, then target 1 "Number" monster your opponent controls; place 1 Space Counter on that target. "Number" monsters with Space Counters are changed to Defense Position, also their effects are negated.  
>ATK4000 DEF/4000

_Number C130: Quasar-Eyes Titanic Cosmic Dragoon_ (LIGHT) {JP: "_Chaos Numbers 130: Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon_" | Anime: "_Chaos Number __130: Quasar-Eyes Titanic Cosmic Dragoon_"}  
>Rank 9 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>Must be Special Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic - Space Barian's Force", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle, also this card on the field is unaffected by all other card effects. If this card is Special Summoned: You can make your LP become 4000. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon", it gains this effect.<br>● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card (min. 2); destroy all other cards on the field, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed.  
>ATK5000 DEF/4500

_Number iC130: Cosmos-Eyes Ultimate Dimension Dragoon_ (LIGHT) {JP: "_Chaos Imaginary Number 130: Cosmos-Eyes Ultimate Dimension Dragoon_"}  
>Rank 10 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>Must be Xyz Summoned when you take damage from a card in your opponent's possession by banishing 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Graveyard, then using a "Number C130: Quasar-Eyes Titanic Cosmic Dragoon" you control as the Xyz Material, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the combined original ATK of all "Space" monsters on your field andor in your Graveyard. This card cannot declare an attack unless you send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Cards you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects, and each player can only use Spell/Trap Cards once per turn. If a opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; negate that effect, and if you do, banish all card your opponent controls, then inflict 2000 damage to your opponent for each card banished.  
>ATK? DEF/?

Dragon's Mirror (SPELL)  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard.

Rank-Up-Magic - Danger Space (SPELL) {JP: "Rank-Up-Magic - Deathspace"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Choose 1 random "Space" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "CXyz" monster or "Number C" monster that lists the chosen monster in its text, using the chosen monster as an Xyz Material. (This Xyz Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon with "Rank-Up-Magic - Space Barian's Force".)

Shrink (SPELL) {JP: "Collapse"}  
>[ Quick-Play Spell Card (↯) ]<br>Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the End Phase.

_Trap Enchant_ (SPELL) {JP: "_Magical Trap_"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Target 1 Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, but you cannot Set Spell/Trap Cards this turn. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Trap Enchant" once per turn.

_Anti-Evolution Supernova_ (TRAP)  
>[ Continuous Trap Card (∞) ]<br>Negate the effects of all "CXyz" Xyz Monsters and "Number" Xyz Monsters your opponent controls, also they cannot attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Pathetic attempt to write a tear jerker... obviously inspired the the Jurassic Park series... tell me what do you think!<br>**

**(Yeah I know, you won't review anyway.)**

**-.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ladies and gentlemen, this fics finally broken all of my records, for being my fic with the most words and chapters, since my first fic ever, a.k.a. the first part of this very trilogy! Enjoy the (permanent) ending!**

* * *

><p>CiNo.130 Cosmos-Eyes Ultimate Dimension Dragoon<br>ATK 27300  
>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>CORU 1

Yuma moved to draw his next card. «However...» interrupted Shiyuki. «Before your turn stars, I use the card "Zetsumetsu no Disintegration Ray" ("Disintegration Ray of Destruction").» A specter of his "Galaxy-Eyes" emerged from the card once it was fully appeared on the field. «Since I control a "Number One-Hundred-Thirty", your Life is halved.» Yuma gasped as the phantom dragon charged its trademark attack. He quickly braced for the impact, but the beam passed through him instead, though he felt an immense pain inside his chest, crying out. Yuko and Kotori yelled in worry for him.

Player Yuma  
>LP 2000 → 1000<p>

However, he quickly got up, glaring at them. «Don Thousand... I'll make sure you will not cause pain and destruction anymore. I'll crush you once again!» His right hand started glowing yellow. «Ore no turn!» As soon as his fingers made contact with the Deck, the top card stated glowing as well. «Shining DRAW!» X-shaped flashes came from him as he extracted the card from his Duel Disk.

He looked down at the card. «It was a while since the last time I used the Shining Draw...» he looked up at them. «...but it seems that I have yet to become rusty!» He held up the card in front of himself. «Watch, Don Thousand! This card was created with the power I received from Astral, and that Yuko received from me! Therefore, from the power of the Tsukumos!» Yuko looked at her father. «A "Rank-Slide-Magic" card! "Hope Tag"!»

«**A new kind of Magic Card?**» wondered the God. «This card takes an "Hope" monster from my Graveyard, and Rank-Slides it into another Xyz Monster with the same Rank and lower ATK!» explained Yuma. «**Same Rank...!?**» Don Thousand's eyes widened. "Hope" briefly emerged from a Graveyard portal, before turning into yellow energy and diving inside a red Overlay Network. «Xyz Change!» A familiar Xyz Monster emerged from the same portal after a few seconds. «Rank 4: "Jōshō'ōji - Future"!»

Josho'oji Future  
>ATK 2200<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

«Let's not forget it gains 100 ATK for each other Xyz Summon of this Duel!» Magical energy empowered "Future" as seven screens floated around him, replaying the Summoning scenes of "Hope", "Celes", "Galaxy-Eyes", "Gauntlet Launcher", "Hope Ray Victory", "Quasar-Eyes", and "Cosmos-Eyes". Meanwhile, Yuko was wide-eyed. «He must have taken it while I was knocked out.»

Josho'oji Future  
>ATK 2200 → 2900<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪  
>ORU 1<p>

«Your attack power is still not high enough.» Shiyuki deadpanned flatly. «Don't worry, I'm going to gather more Attack Points.» replied Shiyuki, raising his palm to the sky. «I rebuild the Overlay Network with "Future"!» The prince turned into sparkling golden energy, and dived inside a galaxy Overlay Network.

Meanwhile, Yuko felt energy flowing in her body, the pain vanishing. She gradually stood up beside Tryga, without his help. «Whoa. Suddenly, I feel a lot better and full of energy.» «And your eyes glow! Just like when you Xyz Change!» pointed out Tryga.

«Xyz Shōkan!» the Overlay Network exploded with rainbow light. Out of thin air, a glowing card materialized in Yuma's hand. He wasted no time in slapping it onto the Duel Disk. «Appear now! "Future Numbers Hyaku"!» An aqua-green "100" flashed in the blackness. «From the birth of the galaxy to the birth of the future,» The scenery changed to some sort of wormhole, with a figure barely visible. «the Number 100 is used to represent both the end and beginning of the universe!» As it came closer, detail could be made out: it was an ethereal humanoid, with a female body and large skinny wings. «Like the Numeron Code Dragon that created the Universe,» The figure materialized a metallic armor over its body: it was silvery with green patches and orange lining. The construction resembles that of "Ascending Prince - Future", but with some different details, like triangular knee pads, pointed shoulder pads with spikes protruding from the tips, and the spikes on the head were four and rearranged, becoming like Yuko's. «this Future Number will create the Future we live!» A golden "100" was vertically engraved on the circular pad over the heart, a large blue cape flowed from the shoulders, and two big things looking like long and thin mechanical insect legs were attached to the back. «"Masen'ōji (Magical Battle Prince) - FUTURE"!» With a cry, the monster pulled out a massive lapis lazuli sword from a sheath on its back, and assumed a pose. Its golden eyes shined strikingly.

FNo.100 Masen'oji Future  
>ATK 0<br>RANK 0  
>ORU 2<p>

«**Rank 0?!**» murmured Don Thousand shocked. «This is the power of the bond with my family!» declared Yuma. «Thanks to the strength of my daughter, her monster evolved!» Yuko stared in awe at the new monster... the evolution of her treasured Ace card... a Future Number. She couldn't help but think that it looked a little like herself. «"Masen'ōji - Future" no kōka hatsudō! It gains 500 ATK for each other Xyz Monster that was Summoned during this Duel!» asserted Yuma, as the monster's crystal blade lit up brightly.

FNo.100 Masen'oji Future  
>ATK 0 → 4000<br>RANK 0  
>ORU 2<p>

«ATK 4000?» wondered Shiyuki emotionlessly. «And they are all coming for you! "Masen'ōji - Future" no mo hitotsu no kōka hatsudō! Since you control an Xyz Monster, "Future" can attack directly!» «**What...!**» gasped Don Thousand. «"Cosmos-Eyes" no kōka hatsudō.» butted in Shiyuki. «By using a Chaos Overlay Unit when you activate a monster effect, all of your cards are excluded from game, and you take 2000 damage for each one.» The flame being pointed his five eyes to the monster, and charged five differently colored beams. «Useless.» Yuma smirked. «By using an Overlay Unit of "Future", I don't take any of your effects.» The armored monster sliced one of its Overlay Units with the heavy weapon, and miraculously blocked the beams with it. «Im... possible...» murmured the possessed man.

CiNo.130 Cosmos-Eyes Ultimate Dimension Dragoon  
>ATK 27300<br>RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
>CORU 1 →0<p>

FNo.100 Masen'oji Future  
>ATK 4000<br>RANK 0  
>ORU 2 →1<p>

Player Yuma  
>LP 1000<p>

Player Shiyuki  
>LP 3000<p>

«This ends everything! GO, "FUTURE"! DIRECT ATTACK!» Hearing the command, the monster held up in air the sword, and the cape violently burst out into cyan energy and attached to the things on the back, revealing them to be frames for a pair of wings. Really big, energy wings. Wielding the weapon with both hands, the monster flew towards a shocked Don Thousand. «Supreme Future BLADE!»"Future" thrust its sword deep inside Don Thousand's chest, causing him to widen his eyes and let out some choked noises. When the sword was finally extracted with a swift move, darkness started to trick out of the wound, the God clutching it. «**Ngh... Tsukumo Yuma... curse you...**» moaned in pain Don Thousand, before disintegrating. Shiyuki's eyes closed as Don Thousand's emblem vanished from his forehead, and he fell to the ground lifelessly. Yuma went to his side. «I don't want to live this anymore...» heard the man before Shiyuki disintegrated as well, once again.

The stadium was silent, shocked by the events happened until that point, before Yuma's family and friends started clapping and cheering for him. Slowly, the entire audience followed their example. «He saved the world once again!» someone yelled. Yuma looked up at everyone, and wiped his forehead. He would have never imaginated he would do something like that once again. Feeling tired, his eyes fell on the Xyz Monster still laying on the Monster Card Zone of his Duel Disk. Smiling to himself, he detached it, along with its remaining Xyz Material, and started to walk towards the exit of the field.

Meanwhile, on the stands, Yuko felt her energy running out and the pain returning. He almost fell to the ground, but Tryga instantly noticed and grabbed her in time. «Whoa Yuko, be careful!» he joked, chuckling. «Yeah, yeah. How hilarious.» Pouted Yuko, once again finding herself using him as support. But after a bit she smiled. «Anyway, thanks for catching me.» Tryga laughed and blushed, both because of her cute smile and how close they were. «No problem.» Polari and Kotori were giggling to themselves.

Meanwhile, Yuma came up to them. «So, liked the show?» he half-joked. «Speaking for myself, I really would have liked to avoid an encore like this.» replied Kotori. «And I would have liked to avoid seeing him again at all.» murmured Merag. «Indeed.» concluded Durbe. Yuma turned to his daughter, and handed her card. «Here, now you can take it back.» Yuko nodded and reclaimed her ace monster. However, she noticed that thee was a second card: "Future Numbers 100". «You really want to give it to me?» she asked her father. Yuma scratched his head. «Well, yeah. It fits your deck better than mine.» Yuko smiled widely and put the cards on her heart. «So cool! Now I have my own Future Number like my dad!»

A portal opened behind them, from which a tentacle-haired man came out. «Very well. Look who we have here.» Tryga sweat dropped at the sight of his father. «Hey dad.» Yuma put himself between them. «Come on Shark, don't be mean. Cheer along to us, I just beat up Don Thousand again!» Nash's face dropped. «You... what!? How!? When!? Where!?» He looked at Merag and Durbe for confirmation. «Yeah brother, he was back for revenge against Yuma, and had revived Tahita Shiyuki.» «The freak with the third Galaxy-Eyes?» «Uh-uhm.» «Why the hell no one told me!?»

«Because I had everything under control!» replied Yuko with a grin. Then she looked down and sweat dropped. «Or so I thought.» Nash contemplated the fact she was bandaged, and facepalmed. «...as expected from a Tsukumo.» «Don't be so rough, dad. She tried to stop them with everything she had got!» said Tryga. «She was just not up to their level, so Yuma had to do it.» Yuko gained a vein mark as she turned to him. «What was that!?» she yelled, waving her free arm as a fist. Tryga smiled nervously at her, a bit scared. «Sorry, that wasn't meant to be an insult!»

Kotori huffed as she went aside her daughter and let her lean on her. «Come on Yuko. I think Tryga must go now.» Tryga pouted as he let go of his best friend and followed his father. «You can bet on that.» commented Nash. Merag, Durbe, and Polari followed behind them. The two princes exchanged goodbyes with their human friend, and entered the portal.

«Come on you two, I bet you need to rest after this whole fiasco.» said Kotori to the other two Tsukumos. «Just another minute.» grinned Yuma.

«Tsukumo Yuma won this qualifier tournament, so he advances to the Japanese Tournament!»

Yuma's grin only widened. «Looks like I'm on the path to the victory this year too.» Kotori rolled her eyes. «Yeah, my champion.»

Meanwhile, Yuko, feeling tired, gradually closed her eyes, and fell asleep while still hanging to his mother. Kotori noticed, and smiled softly at her husband. «Hey Yuma. Looks like our child is taking a nap, after these tiring days.» Yuma looked, and smiled as well, before going to Yuko's other side and support her as well. «Here honey, I'll help you take her back to the hospital.»

The family walked out of the stadium, together.

While she was resting, Yuko started murmuring. «Next time I'll beat you...»

«I swear, she is just like you, Yuma.»

**. . . (Okay, this was actually a scene I was planning to write here, but for some reason I forgot *hits himself*) . . .**

Some time after the Duel, a man known as Akaba Leo, with his Maiami City's Leo Corporation, started printing Fusion and Synchro Monsters, after his announce that he would was taken with great enthusiasm by the Dueling World, remembering what Tahita Shiyuki was capable to do.

With that, Standard Dimension ended its Xyz phase, and entered the combined Fusion-Synchro-Xyz phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Cards<strong>

**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.**

Yuma Tsukumo

_Arcadia_ (LIGHT) {JP: "_Ascending Prince - Future_"} ***Created by Vile-EXE as Number 100***  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>This card gains ATK equal to the number of times a monster, except this card, was Xyz Summoned this Duel x 100. When a monster effect resolves: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, also negate that monster's effects, until the End Phase.  
>ATK2200 DEF/2400

Number 39: Utopia (LIGHT) {JP: "Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope"}  
>Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪<br>[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster.  
>ATK2500 DEF/2000

_Number F100: Arcadic Paladin_ (LIGHT) {JP: "_Future Numbers 100: Magical Battle Prince - Future_"}  
>Rank 0<br>[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
>2 LIGHT Xyz Monsters with the same Rank<br>You can also Xyz Summon this card by using an "Arcadia" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. This card gains ATK equal to the number of Xyz Monsters, except this card, Special Summoned this Duel x 500. If your opponent controls an Xyz Monster: You can activate this effect; this card can attack directly this turn. If the effect of a monster with higher ATK than this card activates: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; cards in your possession are unaffected by that effect.  
>ATK0 DEF/0

_Rank-Slide-Magic Utopic Tag_ (SPELL) {JP: "_Rank-Slide-Magic - Hope Tag_"}  
>[ Normal Spell Card ]<br>Target 1 "Hope" monster in your Graveyard; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster whose ATK is lower than the first monster, but with the same Rank, using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

Shiyuki Tahita

_Number iC130: Cosmos-Eyes Ultimate Dimension Dragoon_ (LIGHT) {JP: "_Chaos Imaginary Number 130: Cosmos-Eyes Ultimate Dimension Dragoon_"}  
>Rank 10 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪<br>[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
>Must be Xyz Summoned when you take damage from a card in your opponent's possession by banishing 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Graveyard, then using a "Number C130: Quasar-Eyes Titanic Cosmic Dragoon" you control as the Xyz Material, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the combined original ATK of all "Space" monsters on your field andor in your Graveyard. This card cannot declare an attack unless you send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Cards you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects, and each player can only use Spell/Trap Cards once per turn. If a opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; negate that effect, and if you do, banish all card your opponent controls, then inflict 2000 damage to your opponent for each card banished.  
>ATK? DEF/?

_Disintegration Ray of Destruction_ (SPELL) {JP: "_Disintegration Ray of Extinction_"}  
>[ Quick-Play Spell Card (↯) ]<br>If you control a "Number" Xyz Monster that has the number 130 in its name: Halve your opponent's LP.

* * *

><p><strong>And this concludes my crappy trilogy. Now I can finally go to focus on my ARC-V projects, like a rematch between Yuya and Yuzu, and next the debut of the Counterparts' Children! Stay tuned to the ARC-V section for my following fics then!<strong>


End file.
